SATGH - Sonic the hedgehog and the Gear Head
by Nitrogoblin
Summary: It's an alternate Universe within the Sonic Universes, that combines them into one story. Sonic is not the main character, it's a female fan character named Clawdia the cat. Love Triangle. Manic X Clawdia . Metal Sonic X Clawdia
1. Friend or Foe?

The Egg Fleet, which was a gigantic armada of floating battleships, appeared containing what seemed like hundreds of battleships. Each battleship was armed with powerful cannons, and resembled an aquatic creature. After Sonic and friends left the Bullet Station, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or Eggman, as Sonic prefers to call him, revealed that he had distracted them all along. The heroes spotted the Egg Fleet amongst the clouds, and headed for it. Eventually, everyone reached it, and made their way towards the flagship where Eggman was located. On the flagship, the teams faced off against Eggman, and for some reason the Egg Fleet ships started to ram into each other and explode.

Suddenly, from the top of the highest point stood a shady figure, it was none other than Hyper Metal Sonic. He reveled that he was the true mastermind behind Eggman's plot. Eggman was furious, one his own robots had disobeyed his orders and took it upon himself to destroy Mobius, "Planet Freedom" along with Sonic the hedgehog. The teams fought Metal Sonic on the flagship, and he transformed into his Metal Overlord from. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles gathered the seven chaos Emeralds and transformed into their super forms and took on Metal Sonic. After the epic battle, Metal Sonic returned to his normal from, he had lost against Sonic. The local police arrived and took Metal Sonic into their custody, and the teams left the flagship. Eggman disappeared before the authorities could arrest him, he was thought to have retuned to his home on the Egg Carrier.

**Chapter 1: Friend or Foe?**

By now it was very late at night, the sky was a deeper blue than Sonic's fur, and was filled with thousands of tiny stars as far as the eye can see. The Egg carrier was floating above a vast forest, as if it was drifting through an endless ocean to a distant land. Dr. Robotnik had just returned to his ship and was in the main command room, his nephew Colin Kintobor Junior, or better known as Snively, approached his side.

"Is something wrong Doctor?" Snively asked, stuttering with his whiney voice.

Not far off, down one of the hallways was a young female black cat with medium length crimson red hair, and emerald green eyes. She wore a green plaid skirt with a matching top that had an X shaped logo in the center. Her converse and gloves matched the outfit, the only thing that didn't match was her long purple socks that draped down her skinny legs. It was odd that she was aloud on Eggman's ship without being

roboticized, but there were reasons he left her living.

When Eggman first found her, she was just a new born child that was left near his Knothole base with nothing but a baby basket. He took her originally to test the roboticizer on her, but realized that liked his robots. He felt that maybe he could teach her to be his assistant and perhaps help him create new robots, so he took her in as his daughter. She eventually became a master mechanic, helping create Eggman's machines, and with her help they became more advanced. When she was around ten, Eggman tricked Sonic into going to Robotropolis and getting his genetic info to operate his most advanced robot, Hyper Metal Sonic. During the battle, it seemed that Sonic was sure to loose, but in the end Metal Sonic was destroyed in the burning magma, and all data was lost on the project, from what Dr. Robotnik thought. During the next few years his adopted daughter attempted to recreate Metal Sonic with the data she saved, and successfully created Hyper Metal Sonic 2.0. He was far more advanced than his predecessor, and was given the ability to make his own decisions, along with being given human emotions, but Eggman didn't find out until before Metal fought Sonic for the second time. Metal Sonic refused to listen to Eggman, and went berserk, which resulted in the loss of the battle.

The young black cat was sitting on the ground and tightening the gears on the arm of a robotic chicken named Skratch. He seemed anxious to be done with the routine maintenance already, he grumbled occasionally. The robotic mole named Grounder had already had his turn and was strolling around the room.

"Are you done yet, Clawdia?" Skratch groaned, holding his head up with his other hand.

"Just… About… finished." She replied, as she wiped the grease off her forehead.

"Ah finally." Skratch replied, rubbing his wrists.

Clawdia stood up, putting her tools back into her tool belt and closing the cover. She stretched her arms into the air, yawning softly.

Skratch and grounder walked out of her room, returning to their duties. The other door opened just as soon as they had left, causing Clawdia to turn around to see who it was.

"Hey Snively." Clawdia greeted slightly teasing him.

"Don't act as if we are friends you fur ball." Snively snorted.

"Why so touchy? Are you just jealous that I'm the favorite?" Clawdia teased again, smirking evilly.

"You won't be for long, Dr. Robotnik wants to speak with you, and he's furious." He replied, cunningly.

"Oh really? What' he so pissed off about?" Clawdia asked.

"Oh I shouldn't say, something to do with your robot I believe. Oopsie." Snively mocked.

Clawdia's face turned from all calm to very nervous. She looked towards the operation room.

"He will be more upset if you don't get over their immediately." Snively laughed.

Clawdia glared back at him, and returned her gaze to the front. She began walking down the hall to the front, but the walk turned into a jog. The command rooms doors opened automatically as she stepped in front of it, and slowly made her way into the command room. She glanced around the room anxiously.

"You wanted to see me father?" She asked, looking around for Dr. Robotnik.

He sat in his chair, and glanced over to see her, turning around to see her better.

"Why did Metal Sonic disobey my orders?" Dr. Robotnik asked, seeming irritated.

"I don't know." Clawdia lied.

Dr. Robotnik stood up suddenly and grabbed her by her collar lifting her to his level.

"I'll ask you again, why did Metal Sonic disobey my orders?!" He asked again, almost yelling.

"…" Clawdia didn't answer.

"I asked you a question!" Robotnik yelled.

He shook her around slightly, trying to get her to speak. Her bell was the only sound that was heard for that brief second.

"I programmed him with the ability to make his own choices." Clawdia replied softly.

"WHY?!" He yelled again, dropping her to the ground.

She stood up slowly, trying to catch her breath, as she adjusted her collar.

"I thought it would make him operate more efficiently, since he was also programmed with human emotion." Clawdia replied.

"What were you thinking?! That wouldn't help him fight better! Just because of that stupid machine, now my entire egg fleet was destroyed." He screamed.

"What, how did that happen? Where's Metal?" Clawdia asked, somewhat scared.

"Where else? That hedgehog nearly destroyed Metal, and the Central city police took him into their custody." Robotnik growled.

"Sonic? Wait the police have Metal? We need to go get him back!" Clawdia hissed.

"We aren't going anywhere, that machine nearly destroyed every one of my ships, the only one that wasn't destroyed was this Egg Carrier. So I was thinking, since Metal is your handy work, I think you will take the blame for his actions. Take her away boys!" Robotnik commanded.

"Wait, father? I can fix this! Hey let go of me!" Clawdia cried.

The two SWATbots grabbed her and took her to the prison cell block, throwing her into an open cell. The door automatically closed behind her. She stood up stumbling , and rushed to the door. Her fingers pressed against the force field as she looked outside her cell. She heard the sound of the SWATbots leaving as the door across the hall opened. She sighed looking at her feet, but then her ears perked up. She could hear the sound of boots walking towards her. They seemed to be getting closer, until they stopped suddenly only a few inches away from her cell. Clawdia looked out trying to see who it was, but couldn't see.

"Who's there?" She called.

No answer was heard, but the boots began walking closer to her again. Into her view walked a familiar bald man with a green jumpsuit and combat boots. His hands were behind his back.

"Snively? Coming to mock me some more?" She asked, almost hissing.

Snively chuckled, as he looked at her.

"How long till I will be roboticized? I rather it be done now then wait." Clawdia asked.

"Roboticized? You make me laugh, Dr. Robotnik has other plans to punish you." Snively chuckled.

"What?" Clawdia gasped.

"Perhaps he plans on torturing you, or maybe pulling out each stand of fur one at a time. Though I bet you won't live to tell the tail." Snively laughed.

"I would have been just fine being turned into a robot, but torture and killing me? I have a better idea." Clawdia replied.

Snively scoffed continuing to look at her, as she leaned against the force field.

"How about you let me out of here and tell them I escaped? You'll never have to see me again, and you can take credit for sounding the alarm." Clawdia Bargained.

"Hypothetically, if I were to let you out, how do you plan on escaping the ship? There are SWATbots everywhere, I think you'll get caught as soon as I let you out, so why bother." Snively replied.

"By an off chance, father might forgive me and let me go back to my duties. This is a one time chance to be rid of me once and for all. I bet you can already imagine how hard it going to be out there for me, being the illegitimate daughter of Dr. Robotnik. The whole world will be against me, even that blue hedgehog, Sonic." Clawdia said, as she looked at her hand as she gently rubbed her fingers against her palm, and turned it around quickly to look at the back of her hand.

"You have a good point… Fine, I'll let you out." Snively replied.

Clawdia stepped backwards, away from the entrance, as Snively walked past her to the control box. He pressed in the password combination 2-4-7-7-8-1-0. Suddenly the force field was gone, then Snively decided to push the emergency button, and the alarms sounded.

"Now get out of here, before I change my mind." Snively demanded.

Clawdia stepped out of the cell, and gave Snively an unexpected hug. Clawdia's eyes closed as her cheek brushed up against his, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"It would have been nice if we could have been friends. Thank you Snively, I'll never forget this." Clawdia whispered into his ear.

He seemed disturbed, and pushed her away. Clawdia smiled as she turned around and began running towards her former courtiers, as she ran down the hallways, she avoided several SWATbots as they passed her. Eventually she made it to her room, grabbing a few of her belongs, including her tool belt, blue prints, and her riding goggles. She put her tool belt on, attaching it to her belt, and put her goggles on her head, his hair stuck out a little from the middle of the goggles. She began running again, but this time towards the escape pods, which wasn't very far from her room. Clawdia finally made it to them, but as she was entering the password a pair of SWATbots came up behind her. Clawdia didn't have enough time to wait for the escape pod, giving her only one other option, she ran out of the haul and onto the deck of the Egg carrier, followed by the SWATbots. She looked back at them and returned her gaze to the thousands of treetops. She placed the goggles over her eyes, and jumped off the side, falling into the forest. The SWATbots ran to the side, but couldn't grab her in time. She was rammed by several branches, but before she could hit the ground she got stuck on one. She squirmed around, trying to get loose, but her weight was too much for the tree limb and it snapped, causing her to fall to the ground. The impact caused dust to fly up into her face and above her body, she coughed, trying to stand to her feet. As soon as Clawdia stood up, she dusted herself off, and lifted her goggles back over her eyes onto her head. She glanced up seeing the Egg carrier fly out of sight in the opposite direction. She looked around briefly, unsure where she was.

"Where am I?" Clawdia asked herself.

She continued to observe her surroundings, and pulled out a GPS like device from her tool belt.

"Let's see…" she thought aloud.

She turned it on, and a map appeared on the screen, a red dot bleeped in place. She watched to see if it would move, but it remained immobile.

"There you are." she chuckled.

She grinned as she put away the device, and began walking Eastward, through the lush forest. It seemed like the forest would go on forever, until a view came into sight. In the distance was a large town, Clawdia could see a large hotel, next to a Casino, and a train station. She continued walking in its direction, and realized it was Station Square, which was located in Central City. She continued walking until she was very close to the town. By now she was entirely out of the forest and into the plains, right on the outskirt of the town. She Started jogging towards Central city, then developed into running.

"I'm almost there." She thought aloud.

She smiled, as she continued running, and made her way into Central city.

"I'm on my way Metal! Hold on just a bit longer." She stated, continuing to run.


	2. Fact or Fiction?

Chapter 2: Fact of Fiction?

Upon entering Central city, Clawdia noticed several people staring at her as she went past them, even though it was quite late at night. Some seem to glare and others looked bewildered, Clawdia didn't care, she could care less what they thought. Growing up being teased and picked on, made her immune to other's opinions, in fact some think she is to stern for a sixteen year old girl. She grew up faster then others her own age, and being picked on helped her focus on her studies, gaining intellect instead of popularity. Clawdia stopped running and began walking, from her tool belt she withdrew her GPS like tracking device, turning it on again, on the screen bleeped the red dot in the same place as before. She looked up from it, glancing around to see if she's notice the Supermax Penitentiary where Metal was located. She started walking again, as she glanced down at the tracking device, watching the red dot continue bleeping. Clawdia walked some ways, passing buildings, and shopping centers. She passed up almost every hot spot in Central City before she found her way to a secret winding road. She glanced down the road and back at her tracking device.

"Down there?" Clawdia thought aloud.

She put away the tracking device, and began walking down the pathway. She looked around seeing lots of trees, bushes and emptiness.

"Either this is the scenic route or they don't want anyone finding the prison. If I didn't know better, I would have thought this path lead out of the city." Clawdia said to herself.

She pressed on, continuing down the winding road, for what seemed like hours, and finally she arrived at large hill. On top of that hill was one of the largest super-maximum prisons on Mobius, it housed a number of convicted terrorists, gang leaders, spies and anyone dangerous enough to need solitary confinement. She glanced around, to find the entrance, but noticed two guards standing in front. She began walking up to the doors, but they stopped her.

"Sorry Miss, but this building is closed to the public. No visitors aloud." Said the pudgy guard.

Clawdia turned around and started walking away from the building.

"(There's got to be another way inside…)" She thought to herself.

"Lardo, isn't that Dr. Robotnik's daughter?" Said the skinny guard.

"Hey, yeah Toothpick, I think that is." Lardo the guard replied.

The guards began following Clawdia and grabbed her.

"Not so fast little lady, your coming with us!" Lardo the guard chuckled.

"You're not going anywhere." Toothpick the guard included.

"(I think I just found my way in)" Clawdia thought to herself.

Clawdia was dragged into the Penitentiary's interrogation room, to question her motives. They sat her in a chair with her hands cuffed. The two guards returned to their post while another officer approached Clawdia, sitting across from her, attaching a polygraph lie detector to her. He sat back into his chair, placing his elbows to the table and entwining his fingers.

"Where is Dr. Eggman, your father?" Asked the officer.

"Far from here, I'm sure." Clawdia replied.

"How do I know that you didn't come here to meet up with him?" Asked the officer.

"I ran away. I just happened to find this place." Clawdia continued.

The officer stood up, walking over to Clawdia. He looked down at her when she stared up at him.

"Anything on you that could be used as a weapon?" He asked.

"Besides my claws and tail?" Clawdia asked.

"I mean items that are an extension of the hand. Like guns, knives, that sort of thing." The officer replied, irritatedly.

Before Clawdia could reply, the officer sighed loudly, putting the palm of his hand on his face and dragging it downwards.

"Put all of your personal belongings on the table please, keep your clothes on though." He asked, appearing very aggravated.

Clawdia put her tool belt and goggles onto the table, it was hard since her hands were still cuffed. The officer grabbed the tool belt and goggles, taking to his side of the table. He sat back down and began looking through her tools. He expected to find something dangerous, but all he found was blue prints, a wrench, a Phillips and a flathead screwdriver, a mini soldering iron and her tracking device, which he though was a radio to listen to music. He placed all the items back into her tool belt returning to his original seating position. He looked her briefly, not speaking.

"I'm a mechanic, so I keep my tools on me everywhere I go." She stated.

"Yeah, I can see that. What are you planning on doing in Central?" He asked.

"I'm searching for someone, he's very important to me." Clawdia replied.

"What does he look like?" Asked the officer, interested in hearing what she had to say.

"He's a blue (Robotic) hedgehog." Clawdia replied, half thinking what she was saying.

"Okay, questioning is over. I'll be right back." the officer replied, walking into the other room to talk with his supervisor.

Clawdia sat there as they discussed the situation. She couldn't hear anything they were saying, just watched their lips move without any sound. One of the officers seemed concerned when the other looked expressionless. Clawdia was unsure what the outcome was, but regardless this was her only option to get Metal out. The officer from before returned into the room followed by his supervisor, Clawdia stared up the two, she was very calm and relaxed as he had been the entire interrogation.

"Everything you told us was true, but unfortunately our boss isn't here, and won't be until morning. She is the only officer that decided is a culprit is required to stay, or free to leave." The supervisor exclaimed.

"So we have to keep you over night until you get the 'OK' from the Commanding Officer. Please follow us to your temporary cell. You can pick up your belongs as soon as you leave." The other officer included.

Clawdia stood up, walking over to her escorts. They guided her across the hall into a similar cell that she was locked in when she was on the Egg carrier. The officers removed her handcuffs, pushing her into the cell. A force field appeared in front of the passageway, the officers left Clawdia alone in that cell, as they returned to their posts.

"Great! Now if only I had some way out of this stupid cell! … This was defiantly not my best plan." Clawdia sighed.

Clawdia began looking around the cell, examining every nook and cranny, but to no avail. The cell was entirely escape proof, there was absolutely no flaws what so ever. She peeked out the force field looking at the electronic control box. Clawdia walked to the back of her cell, and leaned against the wall. She dragged her back against the cold wall as she sat down, leaning her elbow against her knee, and holding up her face with the palm of her hand. She stared out at the empty hallways, but nothing seemed to happen, it was as if time had stopped for her. The ceiling were covered with video cameras, even if she were to escape they would be able to contain as soon as she stepped outside the force field. She sat there motionless for what seemed like an eternity, she was either going to go crazy or break down from the nothingness. Hours past, but nothing changed. Then a weird sound could be heard, it sounded very distorted, like a radio on the fritz. She stood up, walking up to the force field to peer outside her cell. She looked around and noticed a purple like vortex seeming to distort the area it was present in, it swirled vigorously as a cloaked figured jumped out. Clawdia stared in confusion, to her surprise it was another female cat. Her fur was a very light violet color, but seemed shorter than Clawdia's. Her eyes were golden yellow, and in the center of her forehead was a red jewel, she looked like she was eighteen years old.

"Who are you?" Clawdia asked.

"I'm here to help you, I can assure you that I am not your enemy." she replied.

"Why are you helping? I have never met you before." Clawdia asked, very confused.

The cloaked cat walked over to the control box, examining it.

"I'll explain everything next time we meet, right now is not the time." she replied, entering in the code.

Suddenly the force field vanished, the cloaked cat turned around as she walked briefly, stopping in front of the vortex.

"I have disabled the cameras, they are playing looped taps from earlier this morning. I trust your judgment, just be careful." She continued.

The cloaked cat began stepping into the vortex.

"Wait!" Clawdia called.

"You don't have much time, hurry, or your chance will be lost." the cloaked cat disappeared into the vortex as it vanished.

"I wonder if she was talking about Metal?" Clawdia asked herself, as she stepped outside the cell.

She looked down the two hallways, they looked identical.

"I have no way of knowing where Metal is located, unless I get back my device. I better go back and get it." Clawdia groaned.

Clawdia looked down the path that she came from, beginning to walk towards it and began running. She glanced over to look at a camera as she was passing a crossroad, she was halfway across when she heard voices. She quickly jolted back to the wall that was behind her, peeking out to see what was going on. Clawdia noticed two armed officers walking in her direction, but began turning down the path she was about to take.

"Did you hear, they have Dr. Robotnik's daughter locked up. I bet she is just as dangerous as her old man." said one of the officers.

"Joe, you're overreacting. I think his daughter is kind of attractive. Maybe if I let her out she'll go out with me." Replied the other officer.

"Lenny, you're crazy, you know that!? She would probably slice open your throat after you turned off the force field." Joe replied, very nervously.

"Why do you have to be such a downer?" Lenny replied.

The two continued walking, not even noticing Clawdia behind them. She glanced down the path they came from and running down it until she found the interrogation room. She noticed that the officers had left it unlocked, and opened the door quietly. She snuck in, grabbing her tool belt, and putting it on. She grabbed her goggles, but decided to place them inside her tool belt, and withdrew her tracking device. Clawdia turned it on and looked at the red dot bleep. She stepped outside the door, and made her way in the direction of the red bleeping dot. This time she didn't pass any guards, maybe she got lucky, she just trudged onward. Soon she arrived at the Solitary confinement wing of the Central city Penitentiary, there were thousands of chambers above her on the upper stories, but she continued walking over to a shady looking room. The room's windows were tinted and on the door was a password module. She placed her tracking device back into her tool belt, and observed the module, not able to figure out what the password might be, instead she took out her flathead screwdriver and took out the bolts on the casing, reveling lots of different colored wires. Clawdia removed the glove on her right hand, flexing out her retractable claws, and cutting one blue wire and one red wire. She put her glove back on, and grabbed the wires, pressing the cut ends together. Suddenly the door opened.

She entered the room, seeing a very fat man sleeping at the control station, and noticed another door with a cardkey module, she looked over at the man seeing a cardkey around his neck on a blue string. Clawdia crept over to his side, reaching for the card, but the man snorted loudly, causing her to back off slightly. Luckily he remained asleep, giving her a chance to take the card. She returned to the door and slid the card key, on the screen read 'access granted', and the door opened. Clawdia entered the room, seeing a gigantic contraption, which held Metal Sonic in the air by his wrists. His body was motionless, as if the officers found a way to shut him off. Clawdia ran over to the bottom of the contraption and noticed another card key module, without thinking she slid the card and pushed the 'release' button. The contraption lowered Metal Sonic to the ground, releasing his wrists. Before Clawdia could make any movements Metal Sonic charged at her, slamming her into the wall across the room. Her eyes squinted from the pain, but slowly opened them to see Metal Sonic looking at her as he held her against the wall.

"Me…tal.." She choked up.

His glowing red eyes stared at her for a few seconds.

"Why are you here? Are you here to dismantle me for disobeying your father? I know you just gave me up to Eggman after building me." he asked, almost growling at Clawdia.

"I didn't give you up, he took you away without even asking me. I'm here to help you escape…" Clawdia replied sounding short of breath.

Suddenly a bullet flew towards Metal Sonic, grazing his arm. He released Clawdia, turning around quickly. Not to far off was the fat officer pointing the gun at Metal, his hands quivered in fear. He was about to shoot again, but Metal charged towards him, lifting him into the air as he grabbed his throat. The officer dropped his gun, clutching Metal's arm, trying to breathe. Another armed officer ran in, he pointed the gun at Clawdia, and looked at Metal.

"Let him go or your accomplice gets it!" Cried the officer.

Metal didn't react, he kept his focus on the fat officer.

"I'm warning you!" The officer continued.

Still Metal didn't respond, the officer looked over at Clawdia and pulled the trigger. Clawdia's eyes widened as the bullet came towards her, but from what seemed like nowhere appeared a force field in front of her, deflecting the bullet. Clawdia glanced upwards to see Metal Sonic holding onto her, she was more surprised then the officer. He turned his head around peering at the armed officer.

"My prime objective is destruction, so why did I react and defend you?" Metal asked Clawdia.

She remained silent briefly, from the shock of almost dieing, but somehow responded to him.

"Is that what my father told you was your prime directive?" She asked.

"Affirmative." Metal replied.

"He lied to you, Metal." Clawdia continued.

"If what you say is true, then what did you program me to do? What is the meaning of my existence?" Metal asked, still staring down the officer.

"I created you to protect me, I wanted at least one person to stand up for me. It's kind of hard to have no one to turn to when you need help." She replied.

The officer began firing rounds at Metal's shield, trying to penetrate it. Metal's shield power was getting low and couldn't hold it up for to much longer.

"Can you stand up?" Metal asked.

Clawdia tried to stand to her feet, but stumbled.

"I can't, my ankle got twisted from when you rammed me into the wall." Clawdia groaned in pain.

Metal stared at her and over at the officer.

"This is all my fault." Metal said.

The officer continued firing at the shield, it was about to break. Metal quickly decided to pick up Clawdia, bridal style. Clawdia seemed somewhat shocked.

"Hang on." He continued.

The only option was a reckless one, Metal kept his shield up, as his feet began emitting flames, lifting them into the air. Then faster than a bullet was fired, Metal bursted through the ceiling of the prison, landing on top of the roof, still holding Clawdia. Her hair flew around as the wind blew through her hair. From the distance ran a blue blur, running faster than the speed of light, it jumped onto the roof across from Metal. The two stared each other down briefly, Clawdia looked over at him, and her eyes widened.

"Sonic?" She asked, in confusion.


	3. Verses Sonic

Chapter 3: Verses Sonic

Sonic looked away from Metal and at Clawdia, his face expression changed from his usual cocky smirk into a more irritated glare.

When Clawdia was a child, she was more adventurous. One day when Clawdia was a very young child, she heard loud music not to far from home. She decided to go investigate, so she left Robotnik's Knothole base and wandered into Freedom Fighter territory. In the village were stands of candy, chilidogs, party favors, and many other fun things, around them were several of the freedom Fighter villagers. They were celebrating something, maybe a holiday or perhaps someone's birthday. Clawdia's eyes lit up like it was Christmas, this looked like a lot of fun to her. She walked through the bushes and over to where the party was, loud music was playing, it was so exciting. Clawdia continued walking, bumping into Sonic the hedgehog.

"Oops, I'm sorry…" Clawdia apologized.

Sonic turned around looking down at her. He looked very confused. Clawdia froze as soon as she noticed it was Sonic, beginning to panic, and her face turned bright red. She stood motionless as if she were an ice sculpture.

"Hey, I don't think I have seen you in Knothole before, what's your name?" Asked Sonic, as he took a bite out of a chilidog.

"Umm… it's…Clawdia…" She murmured.

"Nice to meet cha!" Sonic chuckled, returning his gaze to the entertainment.

"Hey Sonic, were on in ten." Said the green hedgehog that looked a lot like Sonic.

"Manic, if anyone should be told what time we go on it's you." Said the pinkish red female hedgehog.

"Sonia, I'm just telling him so he won't get too involved in conversation with the new girl." Manic sighed.

"Were not on for another hour, so don't rush him. Or are you jealous a girl isn't talking to you?" Sonia teased.

"Sonic has a girlfriend already, why should he get to talk to the new girl?" Manic joked around.

"You know I can here you two." Sonic groaned.

Both of them shut up, but Sonia started laughing under her breath. Clawdia stared at them, she seemed nervous. From the crowd came a female chipmunk with red hair, wearing blue boots and a blue vest. She walked up to Sonic and handed him a soda.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to tuck Tails in for bed." She exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it Sal." Sonic replied taking the soda.

"Who's your friend?" Sally asked.

"Her name's Clawdia." Sonic replied.

"Clawdia? Where are your parents, Aren't you a little young to be out this late at night?" Sally asked, concerned.

"My dad's at home right now." Clawdia replied.

"Why isn't he here? And where's your mother?" Sally continued.

"He's busy working, and I don't have a mom, I'm adopted." Clawdia replied.

"Would you like me to take you home? Where do you live?" Sally asked.

"I live over there." Clawdia replied, pointing towards Robotnik's base.

"Wait, who did you say your father was again?" Sally asked nervously.

"My dad's Dr. Robotnik, the greatest scientist known to man." Clawdia replied, cheerfully.

The music seemed to die down, everyone at the party turned their gaze to Clawdia. Noticing all the people staring, Clawdia's smile turned into a frown as she began getting scared.

"Ro'butt'nik is your father?!" Sonic asked, furiously.

"…Yes…" Clawdia replied, cringing.

Everyone started shunning her as they walked towards her, saying mean remakes about her or her father. Clawdia seemed like she was about to cry. Manic stood by his drum set, watching what was happening, but he didn't join in feeling bad for Clawdia. It seemed like the crowd was pushing her back where she came from.

"Banish her Sonic!" Cried a villager.

"Get lost spawn of Robotnik!" Yelled another.

Sonic stood in front of Clawdia staring her down.

"Your not Welcome here Clawdia, leave now." Sonic demanded.

Clawdia started running home, more of the villagers yelled remarks. As Clawdia ran her tears streamed passed her, flying off her face. She tripped, scrapping her knee, she stood up wearily and continued running home. She bursted into her room and threw herself onto her bed crying. She glanced up at a poster above her bed, it was of Sonic and his band, She Stood up on her bed, ripping down the poster and tearing it apart. Collapsing back onto her bed as she continued to cry. Her bedroom door opened, she looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks. In walked Dr. Robotnik, noticing Clawdia crying on her bed, sitting next to her.

"I told you that hedgehog was a pain in my egg, but you wouldn't listen." He told her.

"I'm sorry daddy, I'll never doubt you again." Clawdia cried more.

Clawdia's surprised expression turned into a scornful glare.

"So it was you who let Metal out! Where's Eggman?! " Sonic yelled out.

"Sorry to let you down Sonic, but he's not coming this time." Clawdia replied.

"I bet you're just saying that to trick me!" Sonic exclaimed

"I don't have time for this." Clawdia sighed.

Metal suddenly decided to sit Clawdia on the roof, stepping in front of her. He continued eyeing down Sonic, as Sonic did the same to Metal.

"Metal? What are you doing?" Clawdia asked in shock.

Metal didn't respond, instead both Sonic and Metal used a spin ball attack at each other, throwing both backwards. Sonic charged at Metal throwing a punch and missing, then kicking at him, but Metal grabbed his leg. Sonic spun around, round house kicking Metal in the face, causing Metal to release him. Metal charged at him, but Sonic managed to jump over him. Metal almost fell off the roof, but his jets under his feet helped him remain in the air. A group of civilian spectators gathered to see what was happening, many human and a few of them animals, including Knuckles and Tails.

"Why's Sonic fighting Metal alone? Knuckles, we need to help him." Tails asked.

"Sonic will only get mad, let him have his fun." Knuckles replied.

"But…" Tails mumbled.

"Don't worry, Sonic knows what he's doing." Knuckles continued.

The fans inside Metal's jet boost began spinning, sending out a very powerful gust, helping him charge at Sonic again, though this time making contact. Sonic stumbled backwards, almost falling off the roof, but luckily caught his balance. Both suddenly charged at each other, their skulls colliding, but they continued running, trying to push the other backwards. It went one for e few minutes, until Sonic side rolled out of the way. Metal went flying off the side, but circled around, charging once more at Sonic. His claws cutting into Sonics arm, as he passed him. Sonic yelled loudly, holding his arm as blood dripped down it, but he didn't give up. Some of the police officers ran outside the prison, pushing back the innocent bystanders, getting them away from harms way.

"This is dangerous, return to your houses. Those are dangerous criminals Sonic is fighting." One of the officers exclaimed.

The people didn't leave, they continued watching Sonic duke it out with Metal. Clawdia watched as Metal and Sonic rammed into each other, using all means to defend themselves. Suddenly Knuckles noticed Clawdia sitting on top of the roof near the battle.

"Hey isn't that..?" Knuckles murmured to himself.

Sonic began to try a different maneuver against Metal, starting to circle him, running so fast that he looked like a blue blur. Metal began having a hard time keeping his focus on Sonic, and began disoriented. His body swayed back and forth as his glowing red eyes spun around as if in a daze. Sonic stopped circling Metal, and began running in place rapidly, charging up his power. Flames started to develop under his feet, drifting behind him, sounding like a chainsaw. He continued running in place until his attack was fully charged, without any warning Sonic shot himself at Metal, causing Metal go fly off the roof and crash into the ground below. Metal's body was mangled badly, wires stuck out sparking every few seconds. Sonic slid the back of his hand across below his lower lip, opening his mouth slightly. Clawdia got to her feet, looking at Sonic, as she stood not too far behind him. She pounced at him, jumping all the way, without even placing a foot on the roof.

"Sonic! Look out!" Cried Tails.

Sonic turned his head around looking back as Clawdia came flying at him. She flexed her tail back, suddenly whipping it at him, as her body spun like a tornado. He tried to dodge, but she was already to close. Her tail struck him with the force of a whip, causing him to fall to the ground, she missed landing on the roof and fell to the ground close behind Sonic. He shuffle around, managing to catch his fall, landing safely, but Clawdia flailed around, accidentally landing on her injured ankle. The sound of her ankle could be heard as it hit the ground with a powerful force, sounding as if it snapped in half. Clawdia cried out in pain, as she fell forward on the ground, her knees and her palms catching her. She stared at the ground briefly, slowly lifting her head up to glance over at Metal's motionless body that laid only a few feet away. The officers glanced over, but didn't move.

"This just isn't my day…" Clawdia thought aloud, her voice seeming to crack.

Knuckles and tails ran over to Sonic's side, seeing that he was alright. They looked over at Clawdia, and back at Sonic.

"Why is Eggman's daughter here, Sonic? Knuckles asked.

"She's the one who released Metal, and I think Eggman has something to with this." Sonic replied.

Clawdia shook her head, and looked over at the trio.

"He's not going to show. How many times do I have to tell you?" Clawdia said as she tried standing up, but fell back down, groaning as she clenched her teeth.

"I don't think she's lying Sonic." Tails exclaimed, as he looked up at his idol.

"Arrest her! She works for Dr. Robotnik!" Cried one of the officers.

From the crowd of spectators, a female purple wolf wearing gothic attire approached the Officers. She stood in front of them blocking the way to Clawdia. She was quiet a beauty, almost like a goddess, the officers stopped staring into her reddish brown eyes. She had long hair the same color as her fur, except for the black tips at the ends. Her tail was extremely fluffy, and her ears were longer than Tails' ears, they even had black tips. She smiled at the officers, making them swoon.

"Officers, I'm so sorry to interrupt you in the middle of your job, but this young lady is one of my crew. So I can't let you harm her." The lady wolf said seductively, with her British accent.

Clawdia looked over at her, she had no idea who she was, let alone knew she didn't work for her. Clawdia was so confused, why would a stranger help her in her time of need? The officers lowered their weapons, as their head officer approached the wolf.

"I wasn't expecting to see the Commanding officer of the 'Dark Claw' mercenaries. It's been so long since you helped us hunt down criminals. Though I am concerned why you'd let the infamous illegitimate daughter of Dr. Robotnik join your squadron." The head officer replied.

"You must have her confused with another black cat, she isn't working with Dr. Eggman." replied the wolf.

The officer looked over at Clawdia, and back at the Dark Claw Commander.

"Then why did she attack Sonic?" He asked.

"She thought he was that robotic doppelganger." She chuckled, as she pointed at Metal Sonic.

Sonic stared in disbelief, why couldn't they just of asked him? Either the wolf was incredibly stupid or very cunning, Clawdia couldn't figure out which. The wolf glanced over seeing Sonic, knuckles, and Tails, smiling at them, as she waved.

"Hello boys, you're looking fabulous today! Especially you, Knuckles!" She flirted, with a wink.

All three seemed disturbed, not making any movements and replying to her greeting.

"Well officers, Sorry I can't stay and chat, but I have a busy schedule to keep." The wolf bid, as she walked over to Clawdia, helping her up.

"Where are you taking me?" Clawdia asked.

"Somewhere safe, and don't worry about your friend." The wolf whispered to Clawdia.

She looked over at one of the tallest building in town, and stuck her pinkies into the corner pockets of her mouth and blew. A very loud whistling sound came out, she removed her pinkies, helping Clawdia all the way to her feet. From the distance flew a green male dragon with long orange spikes that resembled hair. He wore combat boots and camouflage pants, along with a black wife beater. On his right bicep was a red bandana tied tightly. His eyes were two different colors, with a scar going through his right eye. His wings flapped powerfully as he landed in front of the wolf lady.

"Grab the robotic hedgehog that looks like Sonic." He instructed.

"Hey! You can't take that terrorist! The dark Claw mercenaries are the enemy! Fire at Will!" Commanded the head officer.

"Hurry!" the wolf cried.

"Hold on a sec!" The dragon growled.

From above the building where the dragon was hiding, came a jet like fighter plane. It was operated by a remote control the dragon held in his hand. The ship hovered above the ground, as the dragon put away the remote and flew up to the ship putting Metal in the back seat, and taking the cockpit, followed by the wolf, which helped Clawdia into the back seat next to Metal Sonic. She Jumped into the seat behind the dragon. The ship began getting higher into the air, as more bullets flew hitting the bulletproof glass.

"Ciao!" Called the wolf, before they took off, blowing them a kiss.

Sonic looked over at Tails and Knuckles suddenly, looking very upset.

"They're escaping! Tail's ready the Tornado!" Sonic instructed.

The trio ran over to Tail's ship, starting the engines, but the Dark Claw ship was already far ahead. The ship flew very fast, towards the across the ocean. Clawdia stared out the window, looked at the water that went on for miles.

"That was a close call back there. You alright?" the wolf asked over the intercom.

"Yeah for the most part… but who are you guys and why did you help us?" Clawdia asked, feeling relived.

"Oh right, I don't believe we've met. I'm Dark Claw commanding officer Darkness the Wolf. My pilot is Ryuu the Dragon, he doesn't talk much." she introduced herself.

"I'm.." Clawdia began, but was cut off.

"You're Clawdia, the adopted daughter of the criminal mastermind Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or Eggman as some refer to him as." Darkness interrupted.

"You're well informed… so tell me, why did you help me?" Clawdia asked, feeling concerted.

"We received a distress call, weren't you the one who sent it?" Asked Darkness.

"I don't have access to one of those." Clawdia replied.

"It told us everything, something about Sonic was attacking you two, and needing assistance. We traced back the message, and it had all your info attached. According to the message you were the sender…hmmm… Hey I know, maybe your robot bubby sent the info just before he shut down. I bet he was looking out for you." Darkness replied.

Clawdia looked at Metal, smiling. She glanced back outside the window seeing an island not far off, covered with tons of electronics. It looked familiar to Clawdia for some reason, but couldn't place where.

"Looks like we have arrived, welcome to the Dark Claw secret base." Darkness stated, sounding dramatic.


	4. Project Platinum III

**Chapter 4: Project Platinum III**

The ship began flying slower, and getting close very close to the island. It leveled out as it's tires landed on the landing bay that stuck out over the ocean and reached a garage. The ship slowed downed to a complete stop, and the engines were turned off. Ryuu got out, flying over to Clawdia, and helping her out of the cockpit. After getting her inside, he brought in the severely mangled Metal. Ryuu placed him onto the table, along with Clawdia's tool belt.

"Thank you." Clawdia said.

Ryuu bowed his head, closing his eyes briefly, and raised his head back up as he opened his eyes. After Ryuu left the room, Darkness entered.

"Anything you need hun?" Darkness asked.

"Any kind of metallic material would be useful." Clawdia replied.

"I'll have some brought up for you then." Darkness smiled.

"Darkness? How come your helping Metal and me?" Clawdia asked.

"Perhaps we can make a deal, after reading your files, I have come to the conclusion that you would be a wonderful addition to the team. You have lots of experience with machines, so you would be a great tech expert. Plus you managed to infiltrate the prison without any real problems. Those are both useful talents for a group of mercs." Darkness stated.

Your mercenaries?" Clawdia asked.

"But of course. We mostly take jobs from suits, usually for espionage, rescue missions, recovery, infiltration, what have you. We take almost anything, even from global affairs. Whoever pays the best price is the boss, we don't take sides otherwise. We are … a neutral party. If you say 'yes' you'll get your own lab, housing, free meals, and all the scrap metal you want. What do you say? Do we have a deal?" Darkness explained.

"I'm in." Clawdia agreed.

"Fabulous!" Darkness giggled. "I'll prepare you a room, and this are will be your lab from now on. If you need anything else, just ask. We are all really relaxed here, so don't feel threatened. Friends, perhaps like a family. " Darkness continued.

"Thank you." Clawdia replied.

"Sure thing hun, you get your pally all fixed up, and I'll have your room ready in a jiffy." Darkness winked, and left the lab.

Clawdia began working on Metal's repairs as soon as Ryuu brought in some spare parts. Almost a week had past after their rescue, and Clawdia's ankle fully recovered. Clawdia was just finishing up soldering together the remaining wires. Something clicked and Metal's eyes lit up. He sat up, looking over at Clawdia.

"How do you feel Metal?" She asked him.

He glanced down at his right hand, holding it up to his face. He clenched it into a fist, and then unclenched it.

"Feeling as good as new?" She asked, trying to get him to talk.

"Affirmative." He finally responded.

She cocked her head to the side. "Something about you seems different …" She pondered for a few seconds, and then her face suddenly seemed panicked. "Don't tell me I wiped your emotion drive?"

"Negative. I wiped it." Metal responded.

She appeared in shock. "B-b-but why?"

"I deemed it unnecessary. Emotions cause me to respond aggressively. I did not want you to get hurt because of me again, I have to protect you." Metal continued.

"Greeeeat … (the most dangerous AI just went soft on me) … well, I guess those up-grades won't be of any use now …. (and I was going to put him through his paces) …" Clawdia replied, appearing upset, dumfoundedly poking her index fingers together.

"What up-grades?" Metal asked, seeming confused.

"Oh nothing." Clawdia quickly replied, blushing, avoiding the subject.

A buzzing sound suddenly came from the intercom, causing Clawdia's ears to stand up to hear.

"Everyone, please report to the meeting hall." Darkness voiced called over the loudspeaker.

Clawdia got up and walked over to the door, stepping through into the Meeting hall. A long table sat in the middle of the room, were Clawdia took a seat. At the head of the table sat Darkness. Across from Clawdia sat Ryuu, and next to him was an unfamiliar face. It was a monkey, his fur was a teal blue color, and his ridiculously spiky hair was blue. He wore a red bandana over his forehead, and biker gloves on his hands. His outfit consisted of dark grey jean pants and jacket, with a white wife beater underneath. On his feet were steal toe combat boots. In his hand he held a lit cigarette. He seemed distant and somewhat menacing.

"Now that everyone is here-" Darkness began.

'Who's the redhead?" The Monkey interrupted.

"Oh, silly me, I forgot to introduce you to Clawdia, she is our new tech expert and hacker. Clawdia, this is our information specialist, Seth-" Darkness continued, but again was interrupted.

"I'm the mole of this operation." Seth interrupted.

"Nice to-" Clawdia began.

"Pleasure, I'm sure." Seth interrupted again, this time taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Okay, let's get back to business." Darkness continued.

"No job offers today." Ryuu replied.

"Seth, anything notable?" Darkness asked.

"Yeah, the Black market has obtained a device called XX-96340, Project Platinum III. For the information I acquired, it is believed that the P.P.3. Came from the future, brought by an evil being called Melphiles. I suppose they somehow got it after that. I have heard it has unimaginable powers, like Psychogenesis, Pyrokinesis, Electricity Elements, transporting, making useless weapons dangerous, walking through walls, manipulate energies." Seth stated.

"Project Platinum 3? Sounds like it is similar to that Project that created Shadow. Perhaps something as dangerous as that could be useful to us." Darkness replied.

"I agree." Ryuu seconded.

"Clawdia, if it's a machine maybe you could take a look at it to see if it has any other abilities?" Darkness asked.

"That won't be a problem." Clawdia agreed.

The team suited up, Darkness, Ryuu, and Clawdia got into Ryuu's ship. They left Seth to watch the base along with Metal. The engines turned on, and the ship took off to the Black Market District. After a few hours they arrived, it was a shady looking building with what appeared to be high security. The ship landed on the roof, it turned off and they exited. The security surrounded them, guns drawn and pointed at them.

"State your business, Team Darkclaw? We don't want any trouble." Said the head of security.

"I was informed that you may have something that I may be interested in purchasing." Darkness replied, her voice very seductive.

"This way." He replied.

They were led into the building, and approached by their boss.

"What a surprise. Darkness, it's been are to long." said the man.

"Charles, I hear you have something nice for sale. Can I take a peek?" Darkness asked.

Of course." he replied, snapping his ringed fingers at a guard.

They opened a door, Charles led them inside. Surrounding them were several cages. Each cage contained either a dangerous creature or machine. Charles stopped in front of one, and faced it. Inside it contained a naked albino hedgehog, her fur was white with black and her hair was blond. Her eyes were unusual, the left was turquoise and the right was silver. She seemed in distress.

"This is XX-9640, Project Platinum III. She told me that is what she was, but she wont give me her name. I captured her on the beach last week, right after she destroyed my plane. She's dangerous, but no one has requested to purchase, well no one until you Darkness." Charles stated.

"So how much?" Darkness asked.

"For you? I was originally charging 500,000 rings, but you're a friend so, How's 500 rings sound?" Charles bargained.

"So cheap, is she defective? Your not trying to rip me off are you?" Darkness asked.

"Of course not, she's just to dangerous to keep locked up here. She is a liability to my company, I need to sell her before she causes us any problems." Charles replied.

"Very well then, you have yourself a deal." Darkness replied.

The two stepped into his office to make the exchange. The guards opened the cell, releasing the hedgehog. She stumbled out, seeming very weak.

"I refuse to be someone's pet! Don't make me destroy this place!" She growled.

Continuing to stumbled she fell to the ground, but Clawdia and Ryuu caught her. They helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Clawdia asked.

"You sound sincere, I thought you guys were just going to enslave me." She said weakly.

"No, one of our contacts told us about your abilities. We could use you on our team." Ryuu said.

"Team? So I won't be a pet?" She asked.

"Of course not, we just want to be allies. Friends." Clawdia said.

"Friends. I like that word. Yes, friends would be nice." She continued.

Darkness rejoined her allies, and they reboarded Ryuu's ship, and returned to base. Darkness had prepared food for everyone, and their new ally ate it up so fast. It must have been an awful long time since she last had ate.

"Ah, I'm so full. Thank you so much for the food and the rescue." She said, seeming very grateful.

"Anytime." Darkness giggled.

"So, what do we call you? Platinum?" Clawdia asked, appearing unsure.

"My name is Onyx, Onyx the hedgehog. You can call me Platinum if it's easier for you to remember, I also go by Blitz and Nyx." The hedgehog replied.

"Nice to meet you Onyx, I'm Clawdia." Clawdia greeted.

"I am Darkness, and that's Ryuu." Darkness said.

"And him?" Onyx asked, pointing at Seth.

"It's Seth." Seth retorted.

"Onyx, since you have agreed to join our team, you will receive free food and housing, and anything else you may require. From now on your our weapons and detonation specialist." Darkness stated.

"Sounds like fun." Onyx laughed.

"Great, Welcome aboard. Now …" Darkness began, but realized that Onyx was unclothed. "Would you be interested in something to wear? Perhaps some accessories?" Darkness asked.

"That would be fantastic." Onyx replied.

"Well we are the same size, so I think I might have something you may like." Darkness said, leading Onyx to her room. Clawdia continued eating her portion of food. When the other girls had returned Onyx was fully dressed. She wore long black buckled gloved that matched her booty shorts and her buckled breast plate. She also wore stiletto boots that matched her outfit.

"Gotta say, I love these heels!" Onyx said, seeming happy.

All the girls started laughing, Onyx seemed very happy, she wasn't going to have any trouble fitting in with Clawdia and Darkness. They were all quickly becoming very good friends.


	5. The Thief

**Chapter 5 - The Thief**

Later that night, everyone had already gone off to their rooms to retire for the night. Thoughts brewed in Clawdia's head, but she couldn't sleep. She got up and decided to step outside, onto the beach that formed around the base. She walked closer to the ocean water, sitting close enough that the tide would touch her bare feet. She squidged the sand between her toes, as she gazed up at the starlit sky.

"It's so peaceful." She said aloud to herself, her mind continuing to wander. "Why is it that whenever I open my heart to someone they don't share my feelings?" She asked herself. "I got fed up of heartbreaks… and I was gullible enough to think that I could make a robot that would feel the same way as I do… but-"

Clawdia stared at her feet. "I can't even get a robot to be my boyfriend, or even like me for that matter… it's silly.. I can't believe that I'm still this pathetic… maybe I'm going about this the wrong way… but I'm too shy to express what lies in my heart…" Clawdia rambled on to herself.

"It is possible your going about it the wrong way, or perhaps your trying to attract the wrong guys." called a female voice.

She turned around to see Onyx, Clawdia seemed like she had seen a ghost.

"Please don't tell me you heard all that." Clawdia grumbled in embracement.

Onyx walked over to Clawdia, sitting next to her.

"Don't be embraced, you know you will feel much better if you talk about it. We're friends, so don't worry, I'm not gonna judge you. Perhaps I might even be able to help." Onyx giggled.

"I'm not used to having friends, but if you say so." Clawdia agreed.

"So who is it?" Onyx replied.

"Well…Metal…" Clawdia replied.

"Ha ha, Cute." Onyx giggled.

"Yeah, but I don't think he is capable of feeling or showing love." Clawdia muttered.

"True, but you gotta try, who knows, maybe you will be surprised." Onyx said.

"I have bad luck when it comes to guys." Clawdia replied.

"You had a bad experience?" Onyx asked.

Clawdia explained what had happened when she decided to venture out and attend the Sonic Underground concert. She seemed like it didn't hurt as much now, the wound may have closed, but there were still scars. The two girls talked for hours, until the sun finally was seen over the horizon.

"You sure have a lot of knowledge, Onyx." Clawdia said.

"I like knowing anything and everything that can prove useful. I hope that I have helped." Onyx replied.

The girls entered the base, and approached the kitchen, going inside. They sat down, waiting as everyone else arrived shortly after. Breakfast had ended and everyone went off to their favorite spots of the base. Clawdia entered her lab, sitting at her desk, overlooking some blueprints that could make the emotion drive in Metal Permanente, if only she had more data. Sitting in the window was Metal Sonic, hanging one of his legs out the window as he stared at the ocean. Clawdia glanced over at him, but resumed her work.

"(Without that emotion drive, Metal is docile and won't fight. What's the point of a machine to have rocket launcher and laser beam upgrades if he won't use them?)" Clawdia thought to herself. "I just need to make a few more adjustments to the emotion drive." She muttered to herself.

Metal turned to face her. "Why? There is no point in having emotions, with them I am a danger to you and to others." he said.

Clawdia seemed irritated. "If you only knew what I was going through, then maybe you would understand!" She snapped.

Metal appeared confused. "Apologies, I did not mean to offend."

Clawdia groaned, returning to her work, but stopped. She looked like she had calmed down a bit.

"Metal … I'm sorry that I yelled at you. It's just …" She said looking over at him, but he wasn't there. "Metal?" She called, running to the window, glancing out she saw Metal fly up to the roof of the base. "METAL!" she yelled, but he didn't respond.

Appearing irritated again, she began work on the improved emotion drive. Hours had past, eventually the intercom clicked on.

"All team members, please report to the meeting hall." Darkness' voice called.

Within minutes everyone, except Metal Sonic, were sitting in the meeting hall.

"We have a new assignment." Darkness stated cheerfully.

The crew sat ready to hear the news.

"There have been several reports of theft in several neighboring cities, Pick pocketing, burglary, missing valuables. The victims appear to be nobles, and wealthy business men and women. Our job is to apprehend the said thief, and to recover stolen goods." Darkness said.

"Wait a tic, your insinuating that it's just one thief? How do you know that it's not a team?" Onyx asked.

"And what if this 'thief' has already sold the stolen goods?" Clawdia added.

Seth stood up. 'There was a individual who was present at each of the locations during the time of the incidents."

"Any idea who?" Onyx asked, still unsure.

"They haven't released any names or pictures. It's possible they aren't sure if they have the right perpetrator yet." Seth continued.

"So we're going on a wild goose chase?" Clawdia asked, seeming unpleased.

"We do have info where he might be hiding out." Darkness said.

"Where?" Clawdia and Onyx asked.

"The Mobotropolis slums." Seth said.

"Wait, so we know it's a he?" Ryuu asked.

"That's all we know so far." Darkness said.

"So what's the plan?" Clawdia asked.

"I'll be sending Clawdia and Onyx into the slums to investigate. I will stay at the base, communicating with everyone over a four-way radio. Ryuu will search from the skies, and alert you to possible threats, and he will also do the drop off and pick up." Darkness said.

"What about Seth and Metal Sonic?" Onyx asked.

"I don't do missions, I just receive all that valuable information you need to acquire mission objectives." Seth responded.

"Metal needs his upgrade before he will battle. I need to repair his emotion drive otherwise he's as docile as loaf of bread." Clawdia replied.

"So he's just a hiccup?" Onyx laughed.

After suiting up, and traveling by air, they were nearing the drop point.

"ETA 2 minutes. Are you ready?" Ryuu asked.

"Affirmative!" The girls stated.

"Good luck." Ryuu said, as he landed his aircraft.

The girls exited, as Ryuu took off into the air.

"Reports state that there is an underground thieves guild in the area. Perhaps you should start there and look for clues." Darkness suggested over the radio.

"Roger." Onyx and Clawdia replied.

The girls began heading through town, in search of the thieves guild to get more info about this thief. They searched for hours without any luck, unaware that they were being watched. The streets were filled with poor citizens, and the air reeked like a dumpster bin. The people looked as if it had been months since they had last bathed. The towns people stared at the two as they proceeded through town.

"We're not getting anywhere like this." Onyx stated.

"I agree. It must be hidden in plain site." Clawdia replied.

Suddenly, they noticed a mall child snatch an apple from a market stall.

"I got an idea." Clawdia chuckled.

"I'm right behind you." Onyx agreed.

The little street urchin ran, seeming to having a destination. They girls trailed him, a short distance behind him, out of site. He made a swift turn into a damp alleyway. The girls peered down it, they saw him looking both way anxiously, and entered through a metallic looking door. The girls resumed following, but when they tried to open the door, it was locked. Onyx tried knocking.

"What's the password?" called a raspy voice.

"Open up before I decimate this door!" Onyx called deviously.

"I dare you." The voice retorted.

Onyx held her hand in front of the door. She charged her power, and a massive force blew the door off it's hinges. The girls entered, clouds of smoke rose from the destruction of the door.

"I warned you." Onyx stated, sounding somewhat sexy.

A strange looking man approached them, he seemed surprised that two girls could bust in a titanium door.

'What's all this commotion about?" He grumbled, but noticed the Dark Claw emblem, he looked surprised. "Dark Claw mercenaries?"

"We are looking for a criminal. He has been stealing from nobles in several locations. We're assuming you have knowledge about him or the thieves guild. We need to locate him." Onyx stated.

"This child isn't the one your looking for." The man said, the little kid hiding behind him.

"We know that, this guy has a lot more experience. He's much craftier, and more sneaky. He keep managing to avoid the authorities." Clawdia said.

"And that's what the Dark Claw mercenaries have been called in." Onyx added.

The ground suddenly shook, as a loud boom was heard from outside.

"What the heck?" Clawdia muttered.

"Was that an explosion?" Onyx wondered.

"Clawdia, go check that out. Onyx can handle them for now." Darkness instructed over the radio.

"Got it." Clawdia replied, rushing outside.

The town's people flooded the streets, swarming past her like a stampede of wild buffalo. Their screaming was ear piercing. Clawdia climbed up a nearby fire escape, and ran across the roof looking down on the area where the sound came from. She saw several people fleeing from downtown. She jumped off the roof and continued running thought the horde. She saw a guy snatch something off of someone as they fled past him. He began running the opposite way of the scared civilians, and Clawdia bolted after him in pursuit. She was almost up on him , within grabbing reach.

"I've got you know." She said, but before she could grab him . Someone caught her arm, stopping her pursuit.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" She hissed, looking back and her captor.

"He's not the one your hunting." Said the person.

Her eyes met his, she recognized him. She looked surprised, almost scared.

"I am." he continued.

"You!" Clawdia hissed.

"Wait a sec…" he stared a Clawdia briefly. " I know you." he smiled.

He was a green hedgehog with crazy spikes, his eyes were a chocolate brown.. He wore a vest with spike bracelets over his biker gloves with his fingers exposed, and both of his ears were pieced. Around his wait was a black fanny pack where he must have kept his lock picks.

"Manic." Clawdia said, not to happy to see him.

"Chill. We got bigger probs right now, Clawdia." Manic stated.

"Such as?" She asked, unpleased.

He pointed to the market in downtown, passed several buildings that were on fire. Right in the center was a huge bomb, within minutes of detonation.

"One of those bad boys already went off, we need to stop this one otherwise the town will be destroyed." Manic replied.

"You have a point, but why do you care?" Clawdia asked.

"Hey, I may be a thief, but I'm not a bad guy. If my bro was in this situation, he'd stop that bomb first." Manic said. "Let's work together to stop it. Afterwards, I'll come quietly."

"Fine." Clawdia agreed, she put her hand to her ear. "Onyx, I found the thief, but we have bigger problems. There's a bomb."

"I'll evacuate the people, hurry and stop that bomb!" Onyx replied over the radio.

Clawdia and Manic ran to the bomb, it was massive, printed on it was a logo on Dr. Robotnik's face.

"Dad." She grumbled, opening up the control box. She tried shutting it down , but she couldn't figure out how.

"Damn." she hissed.

"Let me try." Manic asked.

Clawdia stepped out of the way. He quickly began tinkering, disarming it in less than a minute. Clawdia seemed amazed.

"No prob." Manic laughed.

Clawdia put her hand to her ear. "Ryuu, we need pick up of a deactivated Egg-bomb."

Moments later, Ryuu's aircraft arrived, he got out and began strapping the bomb on to take it back to base as use for spare parts. The Slums leader approached Clawdia seeking audience with her and Manic and the rest of the Dark Claw mercenaries.

"Thank you for saving our home from Dr. Robotnik's bomb. Our people have collected together a reward for your heroic actions." Said the Elder.

"Have them transfer the funds to our account." Darkness asked over the radio.

"Roger." Onyx replied.

After collecting their unexpected reward, they climbed into Ryuu's airship. Manic's hands were tied, even though he agreed to come quietly. The ship took off, hours had passed, and they arrived at the Dark Claw base. They locked Manic up, and met in the meeting hall.

"So we have a few things to discuss. The thief had donated the stolen good to help feed poor children in the slums. Without this the nobles won't give us our reward. Even though we did earn a better one for saving Mobotropolis slums from that bomb." Darkness said.

"Manic was the one who stopped it." Clawdia said.

"What do we do with him then?" Onyx asked.

'Well, he has some useful talents, besides slight of hand it seems. We could use him, but Clawdia would have to convince him." Darkness said.

"Why me?" Clawdia asked.

"He knows you, it's easier to convince an acquaintance over a stranger." Seth stated.

"I won't make any promises, but I do have a few questions of my own for him first." She said.

"Very well." Darkness replied.


	6. Complications

**Chapter 6: Complications**

Clawdia stepped down stairs to see where Manic was being held. She noticed him locked up in a cell with a force field blocking him in. He had his arms behind his head as he sat leaning against the wall. He noticed Clawdia and stood up, approaching the force field.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions." Clawdia stated.

"Sure thing, Toots!" Manic replied.

"First question. A few years ago we both attended a party in Knothole. During that party, why were you the only one who didn't get mad and yell at me for invading enemy territory?" Clawdia asked.

"Sonic assumed you were gonna to tell Robuttnik where Knothole village was hidden. You didn't seem like a bad kid to me, but then again, it's hard for me to be mean to a cute girl. I was surprised that he didn't at least give you a chance, but he had good intentions of protecting the Freedom Fighters." Manic stated.

"Second question. Why did you come quietly today?" Clawdia asked.

"Oh, I see how it is. Ignoring the compliment." Manic teased.

"You're allies with Sonic, and he is my enemy. Which makes him enemies with the Darkclaw mercenaries, and that would make you an enemy also." Clawdia continued.

"Whoa whoa Toots, your getting ahead of yourself. Sonic and me may be bros, but we did break up the band that same day that you appeared. We ain't on good terms anymore." Manic replied.

"Really now? I find that hard to believe." Clawdia asked, not believing him.

"I know you don't trust any of us Freedom Fighters, but give me a chance. Just because your dad's Robuttnik and my Bro's Sonic, doesn't mean were enemies. Speaking of your old man, why aren't you on his ship?" Manic replied.

"My father and I are not on the same side anymore. I ran away." Clawdia replied.

"Guess we're both in the same boat." Manic teased.

"It would appear…" Clawdia replied. She looked down, seeming unsure, but looked back up at Manic. "My boss thinks you would be a useful asset to our team, with the talents you possess, and wanted me to ask you if you would join us." Clawdia asked.

"Sounds like fun, and I get a bonus of spending more time with you." Manic agreed.

"Why do I have a feeling that you're going to be a hand full?" Clawdia sighed, as she opened the cell.

Upstairs there appeared to be something going on, but Clawdia and manic had no idea. Everyone but Darkness and Ryuu were in the meeting hall. Ryuu was getting in Darkness' space, seeming rather annoyed.

"Why do you make things harder for me?!" Ryuu hissed.

"I don't know what your talking about." Darkness scoffed.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Ryuu went on.

"Enlighten me then!" Darkness exclaimed.

Ryuu growled in annoyance. "You know I have issues with hedgehogs!"

"You don't seem to have problems with Onyx and Metal Sonic, their both hedgehogs." Darkness retorted.

"That may be so, but Onyx's a female hedgehog, and Metal Sonic is a robot." Ryuu explained, his voice calming a bit.

"Ryuu, I know a male hedgehog is the reason for your scar and lost sight in your right eye, but you have to let this go. Manic isn't the same hedgehog who did this to you." Darkness comforted, her voice gentle.

"I hate to admit it, but your right. Manic isn't Shadow." Ryuu Calmed down.

Clawdia walked into the living courtiers, showing Manic where his room will be.

"Spacious. Mind if I call my pal Cyrus to have my stuff sent to the base?" Manic asked.

"You'll have to ask Darkness, since this is her island. She might not want someone who may be our enemy showing up here." Clawdia replied.

"Cyrus ain't talking with Sonic either, so I don't think it'll be a problem." Manic insisted.

Clawdia sighed. "I can't give you permission manic. You have to ask Darkness." Clawdia groaned.

"Yeah yeah, I heard ya." Manic teased, following Clawdia upstairs.

Clawdia left manic alone, as she entered her lab. She sat down at her desk, tinkering with the newly made device. She continued with the Emotion drive 2.0 until it was complete.

"Alright, all finished. Now I just need…" She paused, glancing around for Metal.

Metal was sitting in the window again, he just stared off at the ocean.

"Metal?" Clawdia called.

Metal looked over at her, "Something you need Clawdia?"

"Yes, can you come over here?" Clawdia asked.

Metal sonic got out of the window and walked over to her. She circled around him, stopping behind him.

"What are you doing?" Metal asked.

"Oh nothing really." Clawdia lied.

She found the off switch, and pressed it. Metal's system turned off suddenly.

"Sorry, but you need this upgrade Metal. We need your help in case Father comes back." Clawdia spoke to her unconscious robot. Opening the casing on his back, Clawdia took out the old drive, and inserted the new one. "Now the only way this emotion drive can be erased will have to be manually." Clawdia spoke, as if reassuring herself.

After re-closing the casing, she turned Metal back on. His system began compiling the new data, without him having functionality. Clawdia heard talking outside her lab, one sounded like Manic while the other was unfamiliar.

"Dude, isn't this place sick?" Manic chuckled.

"Yes it is rather nice. So are you sure I brought all your things?" Cyrus the lion asked.

Clawdia put her ear to the door. "How long have I been working for?" Clawdia asked herself, but returned over to Metal Sonic.

"Yep! Thanks again pal." Manic spoke to his friend.

"Anytime. If you need anything else you know how to reach me." Cyrus replied.

Cyrus left on his personal ship shortly after. Manic walked up to Clawdia's door, and knocked.

"Clawdia?" Manic called.

"It's open!" Clawdia called back.

Manic entered the lab, seeing Clawdia tightening some of Metal's gears and bolts. Metal looked over at Manic, he had his functionality back. Metal seemed irritated, as if he had seen Sonic.

"Metal, relax! Manic is a friend." Clawdia scolded.

Metal relaxed himself, still staring at Manic. Manic stepped closer, standing next to Clawdia.

"Is this a bad time to bug you?" Manic asked.

"No it's fine, I'm just making some small adjustments on Metal." Clawdia replied.

"So you're the machine I've heard about from Onyx." Manic spoke up.

"What's your point?" Metal replied, somewhat in a bad mood.

"Sorry Manic, he gets moody when I upgrade his software. He's usually less grumpy." Clawdia apologized.

"It's alright." Manic chuckled.

"So you were talking with Onyx? Might I ask what you two were talking about?" Clawdia asked curiously as she continued her work.

"Yeah, we spoke a bit while I waited for Cyrus to get here. She did most of the talking, Onyx seems to have a lot of respect for you." Manic replied calmly.

"She loves to talk." Clawdia giggled.

She was finally done tightening the loose bolts on Metal.

"Alright Metal, your free to do whatever you want now." Clawdia chuckled to her robot.

"As you command." Metal replied, flying out the window up to his spot on the roof.

"Guess he really doesn't like me." Manic stated.

"No, he just doesn't know you. He might have thought you were Sonic why he reacted the way he did when you first walked in." Clawdia reassured him.

"That's good to know. As I was saying though, I have a feeling Onyx thinks of you as a younger sister." Manic chuckled.

"Really now?" Clawdia asked, seeming interested

"Yep! She got all protective about you. Maybe she heard me being somewhat flirty with you when I was in the cage." Manic replied.

"She's protective of all her friends, but you might have a point." Clawdia replied.

"I'm guessing you like Metal and the reason your ignoring my passes?" Manic asked.

Clawdia scoffed.

"Onyx told me what you too talked about." Manic continued.

"Manic. You can't just push your way into my life like this. Yes I may like Metal, but I'm not sure where that's going right now. Also I don't completely trust you, you can't force things. Just let things happen naturally, I can't promise anything right now." Clawdia sighed, her voice almost sad.

"I'm sorry. I know my brother broke your heart once before." Manic continued.

"What did Onyx tell you that too!?' Clawdia hissed, seemly upset.

"No actually. I saw it in your eyes when he banished you from Knothole Village." Manic replied.

Clawdia looked sad now, she sighed understanding. "I'm sorry I yelled. I just don't appreciate when other burst into my private life. Don't ask Onyx anything else about me. If you want to find out something about me, bring it up with me instead." Clawdia replied softly.

"Got it, and I'm sorry for being pushy." Manic replied. "I'll give you some space. Oh almost forgot. I think there belong to you." Manic handed Clawdia a pair of ribbons that looked like the ones she lost.

"Where did you find them? I thought I would never see them again." Clawdia asked, amazed by the sight of them.

"That night when Sonic made you leave Knothole. I happened to find them on a tree branch." manic replied.

"Thank you. Manic." Clawdia thanked him.

"No prob." Said Manic.

Manic left the room, Clawdia sighed, she was very confused about Manic's feelings for her.

"This is going to make things more complicated." Clawdia sighed.

Darkness made her way down the stairs, and entered a secret passageway. She walked through a narrow path and stopped in front of a door. Darkness knocked on the door.

"Sloan! You can't stay locked up inside your room forever!" Darkness called.

A female husky sat on her bed within her secret room. She was reading a novel, but the knocking caused her to looked irritated. She violently closed her book, and opened the door in a rage.

"Just because you're my sister in law, doesn't mean you can freely pester me!" Sloan growled.

"Come on sis, don't be such a grump. You need to come out and feel the sun on your fur once in a while. Aren't you the least bit interested in the new crew members?" Darkness giggled.

"Don't call me 'sis'! Leave me alone you psycho!" Sloan glowed again.

"That's not very nice." Darkness was insulted.

"Ryuu, Seth and I, all know that these 'new crew members', are all just part of your imagination." Sloan provoked.

"Stop being such a paranoid recluse, if you actually came out of your room once in a while, you would see that they are real." Darkness insisted, calmly.

Sloan scoffed, folding her arms.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone." Darkness retorted, heading back down the hall and up stairs to the meeting hall to enjoy a cup of tea.


	7. Unknowing Despair

**Chapter 7: Unknowing Despair**

Darkness sat in the meeting hall, sipping her tea. She appeared somewhat concerned, as she rested her cheek in her palm. Her elbow held up her hand, while she swirled her soon in her tea cup. Ryuu entered the room, noticing her.

"Is something bothering you Kness?" Ryuu asked.

She glanced up at the green dragon who stood before her. Her gaze returned to the tea within her cup.

"Sloan, she needs to leave that room of hers…. What if someone got hurt? She's our medic." Darkness scoffed.

"What did she say to you this time?" Ryuu asked, seeming to know the routine between the two canines.

Darkness looked at Ryuu again. "Besides calling me psycho again? Well, she thinking I'm imagining our newer teammates."

"Seriously?" Ryuu asked, seeming surprised.

"Bollocks! That blooming girl needs to straighten up!" Darkness raised her voice.

"How about if I went and had a chat with her?" Ryuu insisted.

"Yes, please be a dear and get Sloan to leave her courtiers." Darkness seemed chipper again.

Ryuu turned around and headed downstairs. Darkness propped up her head again, staring at the telephone.

"Bloody hell, ring already." She grumbled.

* * *

Clawdia sat in the lab. She stared over at Metal Sonic, his mood was still very poor.

"Why hasn't he stabilized yet?" Clawdia thought to herself. "Is he this way because I created him in the image of Sonic? The Sonic who broke my heart?" A surprised expression came onto her face. "Even though I was never with Sonic, am is till not over him? Is that why I made Metal Sonic?" She hid her face under her arms, on her desk, resting her cheek against the metal table. "What should I do?" Her mind was pledged with grief.

* * *

Ryuu walked out of Sloan's room, noticing Manic. An unwanted visitor hovered overhead, causing something to spread through the base and causing negative feelings to submerge from the Darkclaw mercenaries' hearts. An evil grin formed on the bat's face, as she lurked out of site.

* * *

Darkness still sat at her desk, reaching for the phone. She dialed up a number, holding the phone to her ear and mouth. There was a click, before a voice was heard.

"Darkness, darling! This isn't exactly the best time." Spoke the voice from the other end.

"Charles, please I need to talk." Darkness asked.

"Very well doll-face, but I don't have all day." Charles replied.

"Sir, the chopper is here, with the new arrivals." Spoke Cain, Charles coyote bodyguard.

"Yes-yes Cain, I understand. Darkness, dear, make it quick." Charles continued.

"It's always quick with you isn't it? Can't we have a normal relationship for once?" The purple wolf's voice cracked.

"Relationship? Dear, your just.. Oh how do I put this.." Charles mustered for the right words.

"Save your breath! I already know where this is going! I don't ever want to see you again!" Darkness cried out, a mixture of sadness and anger in her voice. She slammed the phone down, and collapsed on the table, sobbing.

* * *

On the other end of the phone line, Charles held the phone, and gently placed it back on the holder.

"Sir?" Cain asked.

"I suppose Darkness took that the wrong way. We're just business partners.. right'?" Charles asked, seeming confused.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, just give her some time sir." Cain insisted.

"Samuel, prepare to unload the goods from the docking bay." Charles insisted.

"Yes Sir!" Samuel replied. Leaving the office.

"Bass, you and Cain should go to the docking bay as well, to get the new prisoners."

"As you command sir." Bass replied, following after Samuel and Cain.

"What about me sir?" Asked Luis.

"Oh yes, Luis. Go and get me a latte." Charles requested.

* * *

Downstairs at the Darkclaw base, Ryuu and Manic still stared each other down.

"What are you looking at?!" Ryuu hissed.

"Chill out man, we don't need to fight. Come on I'm on your side." Manic replied nervously.

Ryuu approached him, looking angry. "Darkness shouldn't be letting you wander without someone keeping an eye on you. You're a freedom fighter, for all we know you could be planning on over throwing our base."

"Ryuu, Dude! Let's be reasonable here!" Manic grew more nervous, as the fire breather drew closer. Ryuu clutched the green hedgehog's necklace, pulling him in range, and opened his mouth. Fire began to form, and Manic seemed more scared now.

"Ryuu!" Yelled a male voice.

The dragon turned to see Seth standing on the stair case from above, closing his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" Seth asked, not seeming thrilled.

Ryuu glared at the blue monkey.

"The boss doesn't like when you loose your temper." Seth stated, approaching the two. "Let the rodent go, and follow me. You need to talk to Darkness." Seth demanded.

Ryuu dropped Manic, who fell to his knees, watching in fear as the fire breather and Monkey returned up stairs. Onyx happened to exit the sleeping courtiers, seeing Manic sitting there.

"Manic? What are you doing?" She asked, approaching him, in her hand was a small tube, with a purple sticker on it.

He looked up at her. "Does Ryuu always get that scary?"

"Ryuu, scary?" Onyx asked, and suddenly started laughing.

"What!?" Manic grumbled.

"He's the most nice guy here, no offense." Onyx replied.

"None taken? Then what was that all about?" Manic asked.

"Your going to have to explain, I'm not a mind reader." Onyx provoked.

Manic sighed. "Suddenly he saw me and the next moment it was like he wanted to kill me."

"Oh! Well I thought Darkie explained to you that he doesn't like male hedgehog's because of one that gave him that scar." Onyx explained.

"I guess that explains a lot, but she hasn't had the chance to talk with me yet." Manic replied.

"Oh I see." Onyx giggled.

Manic noticed the bottle in Onyx's hand. "Hey, what's that Blondie?"

"Oh this? Haha is a surprise for Clawdia." Onyx giggled.

"But what IS IT?" manic asked, full of curiosity.

"You'll have to wait and see." Onyx replied with a wink, as she left of Clawdia's lab.

Manic stood there, hearing a slight buzzing sound.

"Echo there aren't any chaos emeralds there, return to base. NOW!" Said Dr. Robotnik's voice over the ear piece the hovering bat wore.

"As you wish, Doctor." Echo replied.

Manic lifted his head suddenly, hearing the voice of the bat.

"You!" Manic hissed.

"Oh hush Spiky, I'm not here to cause any problems." Echo teased the green hedgehog, and she lowered herself.

"I heard rumors you were causing mischief again. Now I understand why Ryuu was hostile without being provoked." manic growled.

"I see someone has developed somewhat of a brain. Bravo Spiky. The doctor needs me to leave, so toddles!" Echo teased, as she quickly fled the base.

"That bat and her abilities of brining out negative feelings of those around her. I hope the others are alright." Manic seemed worried.

* * *

Onyx entered Clawdia's lab, seeing Clawdia sitting on the ground, sulking in a corner.

"What's wrong Clawdia?" Onyx asked.

"Oh nothing, I guess I'm just having epiphany." Clawdia replied, her voice quiet.

"What did you come to realize?" Onyx asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Metal is a robot, who was designed off of Sonic. His emotions and feelings are what he was programmed with. So I was just thinking. Do you think a robot can feel love?" Clawdia asked.

"Oh Clawdia. Why are you worrying so much? Just let things happen as they happen. Your trying to force something you have no control over." Onyx comforted.

"Yeah, I guess your right…. Yeesh, I'm getting a bit out of control." Clawdia chuckled in embarrassment.

"So! I have the perfect idea to cheer you up!" Onyx giggled.

"Am I going to like this?" Clawdia asked, unsure.

"No worries! You'll love it! Now, come with me." Onyx giggled in excitement.

"I sure hope your right." Clawdia sighed.

* * *

Just in the other room, Ryuu was dragged into Darkness' office, seeing her collapsed on her desk in tears.

"Kness? What's wrong?" Ryuu asked, his anger disappearing suddenly.

Seth left the room, noticing Manic. "They need some time alone." Seth insisted.

Manic gave the monkey a weird look.

"Darkness has Bi-Polar problems, and she gets depressed. A lot. Only Ryuu seems to be the one that can get through to her." Seth replied.

"You usually come off as an jerk, from what I've heard, but you actually do care about your friends, don't you?" Manic asked.

"Breath a word of this to anyone and you'll be sorry." Seth threatened.

"No worries dude." Manic replied.

* * *

Ryuu sat next to the purple wolf, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Why is it that every guy I've ever liked doesn't like me back?" Darkness sobbed, softly.

"Kness." Ryuu spoke. She just stared at the green dragon before her. "Have you ever thought maybe, you were falling for the wrong guys?"

She grew silent, still looking at her scaly friend. "I suppose your right…"

"Don't cry anymore. You're much to pretty to shed a tear for those jerks." Ryuu continued.

"Have I been blind this whole time?" Darkness raised her voice, seeming extremely surprised.

Darkness raised her right hand, placing it on Ryuu's face. He looked scared, his face grew very red.

"Why have I never noticed it before? You've been here this whole time, and I never once asked myself if maybe you liked me." Darkness continued.

* * *

Just down the corridor, Onyx had Clawdia positioned in a chair. Her hair had several pieces of foil on them, in different parts.

"Onyx, what is this going to do to my hair?" Clawdia asked.

"It's a surprise!" Onyx teased. "Now, we just have to wait thirty minutes and then we rinse."

Clawdia looked nervous, unsure what was happening to her long red hair.

* * *

Darkness drew closer to Ryuu.

"Kness, could you possibly be a little slower?" Ryuu studded.

"Why?" Darkness asked. "Oh, right. Maybe I'm to pushy with relationships." She let go of Ryuu. "Right take it slow."

"I forgot to mention, I talked to Sloan for you." Ryuu replied to the wolf.

"And what did she say?" Darkness asked.

"She knows there are other team-mates now, but she's is happy spending her time alone. Give her some time, and she'll come out. Sloan will get bored down there eventually." Ryuu replied.

* * *

Down the hall, Manic entered the kitchen, seeing Clawdia holding her head over the kitchen sink, while she sat on the counter. Onyx was standing on a chair, rinsing Clawdia's hair.

"What are you doing?" Manic asked.

"Manic?!" Clawdia gasped, nervously looking over.

"Clawdia hold still, otherwise the color will run." Onyx insisted.

"Color?!" Clawdia gasped again.

"Relax, and everything will be fine." Onyx stated.

"Uh-okay." Clawdia whimpered.

"Your coloring her hair?" Manic asked.

"Maybe." Onyx teased. "Well, only parts of it."

"Clawdia doesn't look to thrilled.' Manic jested.

"She is a cat, and currently she's partially in water." Onyx stated.

Clawdia seemed uneasy.

"You have a point." Manic chuckled.

Sometime later Clawdia was sat in front of a mirror. She realized that Onyx had given her several purple streaks in her crimson red hair.

"See, now isn't that cute?" Onyx asked, cheerfully.

"I guess so." Clawdia mumbled, pulling a strand in front of her to look at it.


	8. Yo Ho Ho

**Chapter 8: Yo Ho Ho**

A few weeks later the team was getting less and less job to do. Ryuu had left the base earlier that morning. Onyx grew bored as she entered Clawdia's lab.

"Do you know where did Ryuu went?" Onyx asked Clawdia.

"I have no idea. I've been busy thinking up new ways to help Metal." Clawdia replied.

Metal sat in the window, seeming annoyed as usual. "I have no need for help!" Metal Sonic growled at his creator.

"What's his problem?" Onyx asked.

"He's been acting this was since when I installed the new emotion drive. I think something is screwing with his software. Just need to make some adjustments." Clawdia explained.

"I think you need a rest." Onyx replied.

"If you insist." Clawdia sighed.

* * *

In the distance of the Darkclaw isle a shape appeared in the distance. It wasn't an airship, but one that traveled by water. The flags flying had an image of a black rose, and the crew appeared to be a small band of pirates. Three figures were seen onboard, one a female frog wearing a classic red Victorian pirate outfit. Her blond hair was hidden beneath the bandana she wore under her hat. A male spotted cat stood at her side, a very stern expression on his face as he steered the ship. The last was a male bird, which appeared to be an eagle or a falcon, he stood at the crow's nest spying out his looking glass.

"Land hoe!" He shouted down to the others.

"Captain, it appears we have arrived." spoke the other male.

"I can see that Micks. I do hope our dear friend Darkness remembers us, me' hearties." Spoke the Captain.

The captain went into her cabin, picking up what appeared to be a receiver. She pressed her thumb against the button.

"This is the Black Rose, permission to dock." Spoke the captain.

On the other end, in Darkness' office, she pressed the button of her communicator.

"Permission granted." Darkness replied.

"Micks! Hawk! Land the ship, we're going ashore." Spoke the captain

"Aye aye Captain!" the two man crew cheered.

After the ship had docked, the Captain and her crew entered the base. They stood in Darkness' office, in front of the desk where the purple wolf sat.

"Hello Captain Carla Gwendolyn McFrogg." Darkness greeted.

"Greetings Darkness." Carla replied.

"May I ask why a corsair like yourself had need to dock here on my island." Darkness asked.

"Me crew and I need some extra hands for a heist. We're a bit short staffed these days. As for payment, whatever we find I'll split it with you." replied the frog pirate.

"What is it that your up to Carla?" Darkness asked, suspicious of something.

"The kraken's treasure. The black rose is going to raid Kraken cove, taking anything we can get our hands on." Carla explained, seeming irritated by the repeated questioning.

"That's not the whole story, is it?" Darkness pressed again.

"No. I'm afraid I can't tell you what I'm exactly looking for." Carla gave in.

"I'll only except if I get everything other than what your looking for." Darkness bargained.

"I should have known, Greedy as always. Fair enough, you have a deal my friend." Carla excepted.

"That valuable eh? Alright, let me get the team ready." Darkness giggled.

Some time had passed and the pirate ship was on course for Kraken cove. Clawdia leaned against the port side's wall, watching the water. Onyx watched from the bow of the ship. Metal Sonic was inside the office, avoiding being around the water. Manic watching Clawdia from the starboard side.

* * *

Ryuu hadn't came along, he was at the base, taking care of his younger sister who had came to visit.

"Scale! Don't get into everything!" Ryuu yelped, chasing after the smaller dragon.

The female glided from room to room, snatching things and jumping on top of the furniture. The little bundle of energy was so fast compared to her brother. He couldn't keep up because her loud giggling made him dizzy. Ryuu eventually collapsed onto the ground, downstairs from the meeting room. Scale stopped playing, going to her brother.

"That's was fun Ree, let's play another game!" She giggled.

Ryuu laid on the ground, glancing up from his only good eye.

"Scale, please lower your voice. You know that loud sounds mess with me." Ryuu practically begged his sister.

"Oh alright." The girl sighed.

From down below, came the husky. She looked at the two of them.

"Ryuu when did Scale arrive?" Sloan asked.

"Not to long ago…why?" Ryuu asked.

"You missed leaving with Darkness." Sloan continued.

* * *

Manic approached Clawdia, taking the spot next to her.

"Any idea what our job is for this mission?" Manic asked the feline.

"Beats me." Clawdia replied to the spiky haired hedgehog.

"So Darkness didn't tell you either." Manic stated.

"I don't think she knows all the details. This Carla McFrogg, something is strange about her." Clawdia replied.

"She seems fine to me." Manic chuckled.

"Pirates don't ask for help from mercs, so I think she might be up to something." Clawdia stated.

"More like she's after something." Manic corrected.

Clawdia looked at him, his expression was seemingly serious for once.

* * *

Ryuu sat with Seth, watching his sister playing a game with Sloan.

"For a shut in, Sloan is rather good with kids." Seth spoke up.

"I know." Ryuu replied.

"Darkness isn't, so why do you like her, and not Sloan?" Seth asked.

Ryuu looked at his monkey friend. "The heart goes where the heart goes."

"I wouldn't know." Seth scoffed.

"Surely you've liked someone before. Haven't you?" Ryuu asked.

"None yet." Seth chuckled. "I plan to keep it that way. Woman are a pain."

* * *

The ship arrived at Kraken's cove, several hours later. After docking, the Darkclaw mercs were led into the cove by Captain Carla McFrogg. The further they entered the darker the cave grew.

"Will you tell me what your really after Carla?" Asked Darkness.

"Something I have lost, neigh, stolen from me." Carla corrected herself. "I couldn't tell you before, now that we're here there is no turning back."

"I would have accepted regardless." Darkness replied.

"Your kidding." Carla chuckled.

" 'fraid not." Darkness chuckled.

The cave shook suddenly. Everyone stumbled a bit, but it stopped.

"What was that?" Onyx gasped.

"Detection error." Metal spoke, as he scanned the area.

Clawdia stepped in a large puddle of water.

"That's not good, Metal you should head back to the ship." Clawdia urged her robotic friend.

"I don't know why you brought a machine on a ship in the first place." Carla snorted.

Clawdia glared at the frog. "Metal, go! Your system will fry if you get wet." Clawdia insisted.

"As you command. Please be careful master." Metal Sonic replied, flying back out the exit.

* * *

"Scale, how long are you staying for?" Sloan asked.

"I'm not sure." Scale giggled.

"Ryuu?" Sloan asked.

"You sure like having the kid around, don't you?" Seth scoffed.

"Shut it!" Sloan growled.

"Not sure yet." Ryuu replied.

* * *

They pressed onward, finding themselves in a large opening deep within the cave. In the center was a pit filled with water. Treasure chests lined the walls, one stood higher than the rest. Carla stepped up the steps, opening the chest. Inside was a black jewel, her eyes lit up.

"There you are." She spoke softly.

The ground shook again. Suddenly from the depths of the deep blue water came massive sized tentacles.

"The Kraken!" Carla cried out. She withdrew her saber, pointing it at the beast. "This is why I needed you and your team."

"But we're unarmed! I just sent our weapon back to ship!" Clawdia gasped.

"What?" Carla was in shock.

"This is why you need to tell us what the mission is before hand so we're prepared." Darkness scoffed.

"Very Well. I shall distract it while the rest of you carry those treasure chests back to the ship." Carla replied, as she used her magic sword making it rain within the cave. A thunderbolt struck one of the tentacles that reached out of the water.

"I can help keep it distracted." Onyx spoke up.

"Thank you Lass." Carla replied.

Several chests had been moved, as Carla fought back the tentacles with her saber, and Onyx used her powers. Micks and Hawk carried out the final chest out of the cave ahead of the others. Suddenly, one of the tentacles knocked back Carla and Onyx, grabbing a hold of Clawdia. The cat screamed as she was pulled under the water.

"Stop the storm!" Manic called to Carla.

Her saber was lifted to the sky, and the rain stopped. Manic dove into the water, after the fleeing tentacle that grasped Clawdia.

"I thought hedgehogs can't swim!" Darkness gasped.

"We can't!" Onyx yelped.

Carla dove in after them, being the strong swimmer that she was. She found Manic trying to pull loose the tentacle, but failing. Clawdia had already passed out from lack of oxygen. The giant kraken floated there, anger in it's eyes. Carla quickly charged at the arm, slicing it in half. Manic grabbed Clawdia, but he couldn't swim very well. Carla grabbed a hold of them and brought them out of the water safely.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Carla scolded the green hedgehog.

"I couldn't just let her drown!" Manic hissed.

"You would have drowned too!" Onyx added.

"I-I know that…" Manic sighed.

"Quickly!" Carla insisted.

The tentacles busted out of the water again. Everyone ran, Manic carrying the unconscious Clawdia. They got aboard the deck of the ship.

"Set sail, quickly!" Carla urged her crew, just as the kraken climbed out of the cove.

The ship sailed, but the kraken was gaining on them.

"Metal!" Clawdia instructed.

"Affirmative!" Metal accepted.

The robot flew into the air. Blasting one of his cannon arms at the Kraken. It's cry was ear piercing, waves splashed up at the Black rose as it sank into the deep.

"The kraken is now in Davy Jones' locker." Carla declared.

Nightfall hit, and the ship floated still traveled into the night. A small airship flew up to the Black Rose, it was one silent mode, and no one could hear it. As it landed on the deck, two shapes came out. One was that bat from before, and the other was a new face, a male goat with a robotic arm.

"We have arrived, Doctor." Chuckled Echo the bat. "Orders."


	9. Hijacked

**Chapter 9: Hijacked **

Echo stood ready, with her half-robotized ally beside her. The communicator within the bat's ear made the sound as the other end replied.

"We already have six of the chaos emeralds, but what's to stop Sonic from swiping them back. I need you to snag Hyper Metal Sonic back from the traitor, Clawdia. It's the only thing fast enough to keep up with Sonic, all I need to do is reprogram that stupid machine, and it'll obey 'ME'!" Dr. Robotnik ordered over the communicator.

"Your wish is my commander, Doctor." Echo chuckled.

"I want it back in one piece! Don't mess this up!" Dr. Robotnik growled.

"You have nothing to worry about Doc, I don't need to use my powers with your cyborg here. No self-destructing robots today." Echo chuckled anxiously.

"If something goes wrong, you'll be robotized!" Dr. Robotnik snarled.

"Hey, I got this! I'll see you on the flip side. Echo out." Echo spoke nervously, as she ended the communication.

The cyborg goat looked over at the bat. "Come on you oversized paper-weight." Echo ordered.

"Following your lead." Replied the goat cyborg.

They began sneaking around the ship, while everyone slept downstairs in the hull of the Black Rose. They entered the cabin, where Captain Carla's office was, but no one was there.

"The target must be here somewhere… Ibex, scan the ship." Echo instructed.

"Scanning… location confirmed. There is a hundred percent chance that Hyper Metal Sonic 2.0 is within the hull." Ibex spoke.

"Isn't that fantastic." She grumbled. "This was supposed to be an easy in and out job. I should have just swiped that bot while I was snooping around the Darkclaw hideout." Echoed scoffed in annoyance.

"Awaiting orders." Ibex responded.

"We need to get down stairs without being seen, and then you need to use your scrambler to shut that robot off. It's highly dangerous." Echo explained. "I'm sure someone is bound to notice us if they happen to wake up. Why does this have to be so difficult?" Echo complained.

"Detection error, the target has moved." Ibex stated.

"What? Where!?" Echo asked.

With all their loud chatter, they hadn't noticed the door open from the deck.

"Intruders located." Spoke a robotic voice. "Your not welcome here."

Echo turned around. "Oh boy, this isn't good." She whimpered. "Ibex? Where are you?"

"I suggested you leave. NOW!" Metal insisted, pointing his hand at her.

"Or else what?" she asked.

His hand changed into a cannon, as he gave her a mean look.

"Oh, or else that." Echo whimpered.

Suddenly there was an electrical burst behind Metal Sonic, Ibex had snuck behind him, and activated his scrambler. The robotic doppelganger fell to the floor, making a loud slamming sound.

"I'm glad your programming is flawless, just as the doctor said!" Echo exclaimed.

"Priority Robot contained. There is now a eighty percent suggestion to leave immediately, life forms closing in." Ibex suggested.

"Well then why are we still standing around, dilly-dallying? Let's go!" Echo snorted.

They hurried over to their ship, Echo turned off the cloaking, as she climbed aboard.

"It's a good thing we left the ship in cloaking mood, otherwise this bot would have destroyed it." Echo smirked, as Ibex carried in the robot.

As the ship ascended, Clawdia, and the others reached the top of the stairs.

"Wait Ibex, hold the ship." Echo ordered the cyborg.

"It's that bat again!" Manic hissed.

"Wait, who? What makes you so sure?" Onyx asked.

"I'd recognize that ship anywhere. It's Echo, she was snooping around the base a while back, but she left before causing any real problems." Manic exclaimed.

The airship continued hovering above the Black Rose, as the radio clicked on.

"Greeting Darkclaw mercenaries. Your too late!" She chuckled.

"To late for what?" Darkness asked, rudely.

"I have just claimed your only chance of beating the doctor. Which means he's already won." Echo went on.

"She's not very bright is she?" Onyx murmured to Manic, rhetorically.

"If she was, she wouldn't be telling us her plans." Manic replied.

"Echo?! What did you do?" Clawdia called out.

"Why if it isn't Clawdia, I wasn't expecting to see you again. Your daddy's awfully furious with you deary." Echo snorted.

"Answer the girl's question!" Carla demanded.

"Listen you slimy toad! Only the doctor can speak like that and get a way with it!" Echo growled.

Clawdia looked around noticing that something was missing?

"Wait, where's Metal?" She seemed worried.

"Bingo, now you got the idea!" Echo chuckled.

"You took him? Give metal back! He's not Dr. Robotnik's property!" Clawdia hissed.

"So you have disowned your own father, Tsk, should have guessed since your no longer aboard his ship. Wait a sec, did you just call this machine a 'he'? Wow, your still that desperate for Sonic's love? I can see why the Doctor didn't ask for me to bring you back." Echo retorted.

"Echo! We used to be friends! How could you say such things?" Clawdia cried angry tears, as she yelled at the bat's ship.

"Don't worry Clawdia, I'll stop her!" Onyx said, charging for an attack.

"I was never your friend, I only did as the Doctor ordered. Toodles." Echo cackled, as the airship flew off, as it cloaked itself.

"Shoot! I wasn't fast enough!" Onyx groaned.

"It's not your fault Onyx." Clawdia whimpered.

"We have to stop her." Darkness insisted.

"How?" Onyx asked.

"I-I'm not sure." Darkness replied.

Manic smirked. "You may not have a clue, but I sure do."

"So?!" Onyx asked.

"We infiltrate The Egg carrier. It'll be a synch with these slippery fingers." Manic explained.

"I knew you would come in handy eventually." Darkness agreed.

"We're going to have to get back to base first, and take Ryuu's ship." Onyx sighed. "And that's going to take forever."

"What about your overboard?" Clawdia asked.

"Now your thinking. Clawdia and I can get a early start and find the Egg carrier… but hat could take forever." Manic sighed.

"We just have to follow Metal's tracking device, that's how I found him before. After we board we can send you the coordinates, Darkness." Clawdia suggested.

"have I ever told you that your brilliant?" manic chuckled.

Clawdia blushed.

"Let me come with you, you two will be defenseless without haven a weapon." Onyx insisted.

"Sorry, but my board can only hold two of us." Manic explained.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine." Clawdia insisted.

Manic helped Clawdia onto his board.

"Better hang on." Manic suggested. As they flew off.

* * *

The airship had arrived, docking in the hanger of the egg carrier. Ibex carried Metal sonic, following after Echo. She approached a yellow echidna, his spines in the shape of a Mohawk.

"Miss me Axel?" Echo smirked, kissing the echidna on the cheek.

"The Doctor's pretty steamed, even Snively is hiding." Axel ignored her flirt, getting to business.

"Echo! Anarchy! Why are to chatting? Bring me that machine!" The Doctor ordered over the intercom.

"Right, almost forgot. Ibex, hurry!" Echo exclaimed.

Ibex carried in Metal Sonic, into Robotnik's renovated laboratory. Skratch and Grounder were cleaning up a mess, as Metal was placed on the table. They glanced over, but quickly went back to business as Robotnik entered the lab.

"I see you managed to get it back in one piece. Good." Dr. Robotnik snorted.

"Was there ever a doubt?" Echo smirked.

"Actually, there was!" Robotnik hissed.

Echo jumped at the reply.

"Dismissed!" Dr. Robotnik hissed.

Echo and Axel left the lab, heading to the dorms that Robotnik had set up for his henchman. They encountered Sleet and Dingo, sitting at the table. Dingo was gazing at a photograph on Sonia, while Sleet was counting his rings.

"You two don't get out much, do you?" Echo mocked.

"Echo, is this a good idea?" Asked Axel.

"Shush!" She shushed him.

"It has been a while, but we at least get paid for helping with the Jobs Snively has for us." Sleet retorted.

"Your doing Snively's chores?" Echo snorted in amusement.

"At least the Doctor hasn't tried to robotizes us." Sleet scoffed.

"Well at least he doesn't pay us in photos like your dimwitted friend there." Echo retorted.

"Did she just call me stupid?" Asked Dingo.

"Yes you idiot!" Sleet growled.

Dingo looked sad, taking his picture and laying down and hiding under his blanket.

* * *

Darkness and the others arrived at the base, leaving the black rose. She entered the main hall, quickly.

"Ryuu!" She gasped.

"What is it?" He asked, seeming worried.

"Clawdia and Manic went off ahead of us, Metal was stolen!" Darkness exclaimed.

Sloan looked over at Darkness, and noticed Onyx, Scale stood next to her.

"Who stole him?" Asked Ryuu.

"It was Eggman's goons." Onyx explained.

Then we should hurry. Let's take the airship." Ryuu insisted.

"My thoughts exactly." Darkness replied.

"I'm coming with you." Seth said, holding a laser gun.

"I thought you don't come on missions, monkey brain." Onyx chuckled.

"Shut it blonde! You're going to need the extra help, and I am the monkey with a layout of the Egg carrier." Seth grumbled.

"Very well. Let's hurry!" Darkness rushed, heading to the ship, followed by Seth and Onyx.

"Sloan, stay here and keep an eye on Scale." Ryuu Said.

"Alright, now go. You need to get them over to the egg carrier." Sloan rushed.

"Thanks." Ryuu spoke, flying after his allies.


	10. Infiltration and Recovery

**Chapter 10: Infiltration and Recovery**

Clawdia and Manic were still trying to locate the Egg carrier, Clawdia held the tracking device, even though she was hanging on to Manic. Neither even realized that they were making contact, since they both knew if Robotnik had Metal Sonic, then everyone's existence was threatened.

The communicator in their ear bean to make sounds, "Clawdia. Manic. Where are you too?" spoke Darkness' voice.

With Clawdia's hands full, Manic was left to reply. "Looks like we're almost there, what about you guys?"

"About to leave the base, we need the coordinates." Darkness replied.

"The Egg Carrier is currently flying above Kahuna Island, right above West Robotropolis." Manic reported.

"Wow, that's pretty far away from our island." Darkness replied.

"Coordinates set, E.T.A. two hours." Ryuu stated to Darkness.

"Be careful over there." Onyx spoke over the radio.

"Will do. Over and out!" Manic replied.

* * *

Snively entered Robotnik's lab, seeing that the alterations were completed.

"Where have you been?" The doctor hissed to his nephew.

"Just calibrating the defenses, sir." Snively replied. "That fur ball, is bound to return for her 'precious' robotic copy of Sonic."

"Great thinking, I'm glad I thought of it." Robotnik chuckled, evilly.

"Sir, what would you like me to do with the ones in the factory?" Snively asked.

Dr. Robotnik approached him.

"Have Ibex take Hyper Metal Sonic to the factory, and extract all data on Sonic the hedgehog. The other mechs will need Sonic's abilities, if we are to keep him away from 'MY' emeralds." Robotnik ordered.

Ibex walked over to the table, picking up Metal Sonic.

"What would you have me do with Metal Sonic after the extraction?" Snively inquired.

"Well turn him back on, of course!" Robotnik exclaimed.

"B-but sir, what if it tries to destroy your ship?" Snively whimpered.

"I reprogrammed it, Metal Sonic listens only to me now. It has no 'soul' any longer. Now get a move on it!" Dr. Robotnik ordered.

"Right away sir!" Snivley jumped, rushing to the mech factory, followed by Ibex.

* * *

"Look! There it is!" Manic exclaimed, pointing at the shape in the distance.

"It looks exactly like it did, the night I ran away." Clawdia spoke softly.

"Don't worry Paw, your not alone this time." Manic comforted.

"Paw?" Clawdia inquired.

"Eh! Just a nickname I thought up for ya!" Manic chuckled.

"Better than being called "Fur ball" like back in my life on the Egg carrier days, I guess." Clawdia chuckled.

"They really called you fur ball? I though Echo was just saying that to get a rise out of you." Manic asked, surprised.

"Yeah, they really did. Well except a few of them, like Dingo and the bots, they were actual nice. Sleet, for example, always called me things like 'Catnyss' or 'Cloudia'." Clawdia sighed.

"Wait, Buttnik still works with Sleet and Dingo?" Manic seemed surprised.

"Yes, they were the first organics he allowed to work with him, besides my 'cousin' Snively." Clawdia explained.

"Snively hasn't gotten annoyed enough to over through him yet?" Manic still surprised.

"Nope. Echo and Axel Anarchy were there right around the time I was left at Robotnik's doorstep." Clawdia continued.

"Hmmm, I wonder who else is working with him." Manic pondered.

"You can find out when we get inside. Clawdia said, as they drew close.

"Right, we gotta be all hush-hush." Manic snickered, quietly, as he landed the board in the back of the ship.

"Darkness, we just arrived." Clawdia whispered into the communicator.

"Good, remember don't let them see you." Darkness replied.

"Right." Clawdia confirmed.

"E.T.A. thirty minutes." Ryuu announced.

"Over and out." Clawdia replied.

Clawdia peeked from behind the wall, noticing S.W.A. guarding the main entrance.

"Looks like they beefed up security." Manic whispered.

"No kidding." Clawdia gasped.

* * *

Snively entered the factory within the ship. Bustling gears above them, made loud mechanical sounds. Ibex Sat metal Sonic down where Snively plugged in the Sonic robot to the main computer.

"Orders, Colin?" Ibex asked.

"I have long since abandoned that name, please, Call me Snively." Snively grumbled.

"Orders, Snively?" Ibex corrected himself.

"You may return to my Uncle." Snively grunted.

"As you command." Ibex replied, exiting the factory.

"How bothersome." Snively grunted again.

He fidgeted with the controls, establishing the settings Robotnik had requested. After it was all in place, he pulled the lever. The computer began copying the data from Metal Sonic, and transferring copies into the mechs that had been built.

* * *

"I got an idea." Clawdia said to Manic.

Clawdia took out a bolt from her bag, throwing it. It made a clanking sound as it hit a metallic cube engine piece. The S.W.A. turned to face it.

"Come on." Clawdia rushed.

"Right behind you." Manic chuckled.

The duo quickly made there way to the guards, Clawdia took out her screw driver, and opened up the back of one of them, and quickly started the other. Manic took over the first one, and shut of the controls, while Clawdia finished the other shortly after. With a quick high-five, they resumed the infiltration.

* * *

Ryuu's airship drew near the Egg carrier, nearly arriving.

"I sure hope Clawdia and Manic are okay." Onyx spoke, sounding worried.

"I bet they're perfectly fine. Both are sneakier than they let on." Seth retorted.

"I Suppose you have a point, but I can't help worrying." Onyx replied.

Ryuu's ship descended above the deck. They noticed the two downed S.W.A. .

"I'll circle around a few times, radio me when your ready for pick up." Ryuu spoke to Darkness.

"Just like the good ol days, ain't it hun." Darkness chuckled.

"Looks like it. Now get a move on it." Ryuu instructed. "Who knows if they saw the airship or not."

"Miss you already." Darkness flirted, and she and the others got off.

Ryuu took of, flying back into the clouds.

* * *

"It appears we have intruders onboard. Sleet! Dingo! Go welcome out guests." Dr. Robotnik stated.

"But I thought we're supposed to kick out any unwanted visitors." Dingo asked.

"Dingo, you idiot. That's what we're going to do." Sleet hissed.

"Oh! Right!" Dingo chuckled, nervously.

* * *

Clawdia and manic reached the hull, finding themselves near the place where the goons sleep.

"We should be extra careful from here." Clawdia whispered.

"No problem-o." smirked Manic.

They continued onward. But hadn't noticed the oddly placed orange couch in the room. Arms suddenly reach out, and grabbed Clawdia.

"Hey! What gives!" She shouted in surprise, as she tried to get loose.

"Dingo!" Manic groaned.

"Sorry Clawdia, but the boss wants you off the ship." Dingo said.

"Let go of her!" Manic demanded, trying to break the grasp.

"Hey, you isn't Sonic! Wait, you're the other one. Clawdia, what happened to you likening Sonic?" Dingo asked.

"Well! Maybe if you let go of me, I would be more inclined to answer your question!" Clawdia hissed.

"Dingo, don't listen to her!" Sleet instructed.

"Ah right, Sorry Clawdia!" Dingo snorted.

Clawdia's claws ripped through her gloves, scratching the large orange canine.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Dingo cried.

"Manic, come on!" Clawdia said.

"Hang on, I gotta try something, my sis taught me a while back." Manic insisted.

"What are you talking about?" Clawdia asked.

Manic began to perform Sonia's special, spin tornado. It appears with age, Manic hand groan faster, like his sister, even though he wasn't as fast as Sonic.

"What the!?" Sleet shouted in surprise.

The green tornado knock back both Sleet an Dingo, leaving them unconscious.

"Wow Manic! I had no idea you could do that move." Clawdia exclaimed.

"Just a little thing Sonia had been teaching me, at least she an I are still on good terms." Manic chuckled with a blush.

"Come one, let's keep moving." Clawdia called.

* * *

Dr. Robotnik looked at the screen, watching as Clawdia and Manic continued. Snively entered, followed by the now active Metal Sonic. Dr. Robotnik looked over at him, and back to the monitors.

"Why do I bother keeping Sleet and Dingo on board?" Dr. Robotnik groaned.

"Good question. All they seem good for in maid work." Snively snorted.

"So true, oh well. I guess I'll have to robotize them after all. So tell me, how are the mechs?" Dr. Robotnik replied, seeming not as annoyed as expected.

"Fully operational, sir." Snively reported.

"And Metal Sonic?" Robotnik continued.

"Flawless as expected." Snively chuckled.

"Good!" Dr. Robotnik chuckled.

"Doctor, shall I confront our guests?" Asked a voice.

"Oh Shadow, don't fret, you'll get your turn eventually. Let's send Metal Sonic to deal with them. It'll be simply poetic. He'll eliminate the feline who created him, letting herself get to attached, and the brother of Sonic. We'll kill to birds with one stone." Dr. Robotnik stated evilly, going into a evil laugh.

"Shall I continue search for the final chaos emerald then?" Shadow asked.

"Don't bother, we already know where it is. The Freedom fighters have position of it, along with the master emerald." Dr. Robotnik snorted. "We're just waiting for the right moment to snatch it out from under their noses."


	11. Intruders beware

**Chapter 11: Intruders beware**

Darkness, Seth and Onyx entered the hall, stepping over the unconscious Sleet and Dingo.

"We shouldn't be to far behind them now." Seth spoke up.

"Keep your voice down." Onyx hushed.

"Relax blonde, didn't you notice the cameras? Robotnik's been watching. He already knows we're here." Seth grunted, quietly.

* * *

Dr. Robotnik sat at his monitors, while Echo and Axel stood awaiting orders. The door opened and in walked Shadow followed by a female griffin. Her feathered face was white as snow, with small pink tips. Her main body was brown, except her robotic arms.

"Doctor, may I be of assistance?" She asked.

"Flemeth, my loyal cyborg. Can you go keep a closer eye on that feline and Sonic's brother?" Robotnik requested.

"Of course Dr. Robotnik, your wish is my command." The Griffin bowed, taking her leave.

"Echo, you should take example from Flemeth, She may be a cyborg like ibex, but she has full control over her actions. And see how polite she is." Dr. Robotnik said, taunting the bat.

"Please, Doctor. I am trying." She murmured.

"This is your last warning. You shouldn't have let them follow you like they did." Robotnik hissed.

"I won't let you down again doc, I promise!" Echo spoke up.

"Then go assist Ibex. Axel you and Shadow should wait here for now. Snively should be back momentarily." Dr. Robotnik instructed.

"Yes sir!" They acknowledged.

* * *

"Uh-oh!" Onyx gasped.

"Didn't I saw 'relax'?" Seth asked, in annoyance.

"Oi!" Darkness spoke, as if trying to get him to turn around.

"What?!" He hissed.

"We got company." Darkness murmured, nervously.

Seth turned around, seeing the robotic goat that stood before them.

"Intruder alert!" Ibex declared.

"Man alive." Seth groaned.

* * *

Clawdia and Manic found themselves outside on the opposite side of the Egg carrier. Wind gusted as it passed by them.

"We've search everywhere, where could metal Sonic be?" Clawdia sighed.

"Don't worry paw, we'll find him. Hey, what's in that part of the ship?" Manic asked, pointing straight ahead.

Clawdia looked up. "That side is where my fath-… I mean Dr. Robotnik's lab is. He always lived on that side of the ship, I have never entered it. It was forbidden."

"Guess that explains why the henchman have a room on the side behind us." Manic looked over at Clawdia. "I bet metal is being kept in the lab. Come on!" Manic took Clawdia's hand, pulling her with him.

"Manic! Hey, I can walk you know. Why the hurry?" Clawdia asked.

Manic stopped, and looked at her. He appeared confused, still holding Clawdia's hand.

"I don't understand, I thought you wanted to save Metal. He's special to you." Manic replied, he seemed more serious than usual.

"I…I do. It's just, I'm worried." Clawdia sighed.

"Worried about what?" manic asked.

"I thought I made Metal Sonic to protect me, but lately… it feels like that wasn't the real reason." Clawdia began. "I'm starting to think that he was my way of clinging onto that last bit of Sonic that I remembered. I used to want to be with Sonic, I'm sure most girls did. Haven't you noticed how similar Metal Sonic's personality is to that instant I had experienced as a child?" Clawdia explained, her voice sad.

"Hey." Manic spoke softly, as if trying to comfort her.

"Metal Sonic is dangerous, and Robotnik knows that." Clawdia spoke, her voice was upset. "I don't want to loose Metal, but if I can't get him back, then I don't have a choice but to…" She went into tears suddenly.

"Oh Paw." Manic pulled her close, embracing her with a hug. "Please don't cry."

"Why do you want to help me save Metal?" Clawdia asked, her voice cracking.

Manic pulled Clawdia a bit a way to make eye contact. Tears were in her eyes.

"Because, what ever happens, I just want you to be happy. Manic comforted, sweetly.

"Even if I choose to be Metal Sonic?" Clawdia asked.

"As long as it's what you want." manic replied. "Come on now, let's go find that blue robot then."

Manic let go of Clawdia, her expression seemed sad still. She rubbed her eyes, and her smile came back. The Griffin stood on the roof, watching them. They had not yet noticed her.

* * *

Electrical shocks came from the Robotnik arm of Ibex, it almost hit Seth, but he dodged it with a back flip. Darkness was trying to load her gun, but it was suddenly snatched from above. Echo flew passed her, holding the stolen gun.

"Bugger!" Darkness grunted in annoyance.

Onyx kicked upwards at Ibex, damaging his robotic arm.

"Malfunction." Ibex spoke.

"Onyx!" Seth shouted.

Echo fired the gun at Onyx, but to her surprise, Seth tackled her out of the way, saving both of them.

"Seth? You just saved me." Onyx appeared in shock.

"Now's not the time blonde!" Seth growled, getting to his feet.

"I can make you three kill each other right here, my powers my destroy Ibex, but it will stop you right here and now." Echo chuckled. "I'm sure the Doctor will understand."

"Dr. who?" Darkness asked, as if planning something.

Echo looked at her in surprise. "Doctor Robotnik, you dimwit!" Echo hissed.

"Oh really? Well, my pilot has been listening to all the com chatter since we got here. He told me just now, that Robotnik threatened to roboticize you if you mess this up. Destroying that bot, might make him angry." Darkness spoke with her silver tongue.

* * *

"Manic! Look out!" Clawdia called out to the green spiky haired hedgehog.

He turned around, looking confused. Suddenly he was slammed across the ship, crashing into the wall. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing a robotic claw pinning him against the wall, chocking him.

"I guess…. we… found… metal…" Manic gasped for air.

Clawdia rushed to them, looking very worried.

"Metal!" She cried out. "Stop this!"

Clawdia drew close, but when she was within range, metal smacked her backwards. She fell to the ground, looking up with tears in her eyes.

"Dr. Robotnik is my master, I only obey his orders. You have no authority over me organic feline." Metal Sonic spoke.

With Metal distracted, Manic quickly spun, knocking metal Sonic off him. Manic appeared out of breath already.

"We have to reprogram him Paw, if we don't worry together on this, we're done for." Manic insisted.

"I'm aware of this. Manic, please be careful." Clawdia replied, with worry.

Metal Sonic swooped back at Manic, but missed by a inch. He was now headed to Clawdia, a laser beam came from Metal's eyes. The laser hit some metal boxes, destroying them instead of parts of the ship.

* * *

Echo seemed worried. Pointing the gun at Darkness. As the gun was fired, Darkness swiftly sidestepped, dodging the beam. It continued until it hit Ibex, Echo looked in shock. Ibex fell to the ground, a hole blasted through his chest. Machine wires stuck out, showing he was a full robot on the inside, he was just wearing skin. Echo fell to the ground.

"The doc's going to turn me into a robot for sure." She whimpered.

"Come on let's go!" Darkness called to Seth and Onyx.

"Nice work Darkness, that was amazing. How did you know you would dodge that gun shot?" Onyx asked, in excitement.

"I didn't." Darkness chuckled.

"That was pretty reckless then." Onyx spoke, as they continued onward.

"I know, I can be pretty reckless sometimes." Darkness agreed.

"No kidding." Seth grunted.

"Seth, thanks for saving me back there." Onyx thanked.

"Thank me later, we need to find the others." Seth insisted.

"Guess you have a point, Monkey-brain." Onyx teased.

"Shut it blond, or next time I won't save you!" Seth hissed.

Onyx smiled over at him, which made him appear confused.

* * *

Clawdia chucked her wrench at metal, which hit his head. The blue robot fell to the ground, causing Manic and Clawdia to rush over. They grouched down, as Clawdia opened up his back compartment.

"His systems will be back on shortly, we have to work fast." Clawdia rushed.

"Got it!" Manic agreed.

The back was removed, being tossed aside. The fingers began to clench slightly.

"I-I think he's getting back up." Manic spoke up, nervously.

Clawdia tried to hurry.

"Whiskers!" Clawdia growled.

"What's wrong?" Manic asked.

Metal Sonic woke up suddenly, flying back into the air. Circling them like a shark.

"His system has been rewritten, I can't reprogram him." Clawdia explained, in worry.

"What can we do?" Manic asked, in panic.

"I-I…. I'm not sure." Clawdia stuttered.

Metal Swooped again at Clawdia, but Manic pushed her out of the way. Again manic was being chocked by the angry Robotic hedgehog. He held onto metal's hands, trying to break the grasp.

"You have… to run." Manic gasped for air.

"I can't! I'm responsible for this. If I don't fix him, he'll kill everyone." Clawdia cried out.

"Please, save yourself!" manic raised his voice, even while being chocked.

Clawdia looked sad, as a tear fell from her face.


	12. Clawdia's Choice

**Chapter 12: Clawdia's Choice**

Clawdia clenched her fist. "I'm not going to leave without you!" She yelled.

Clawdia charged at Metal Sonic. "I have to try again." She thought.

Manic was suddenly thrown at Clawdia, knocking them both backwards. They fell onto the ground, but Manic was unconscious. Clawdia sat up, shaking Manic gently.

"Manic, come on! Please wake up!" Clawdia spoke up.

She looked over at Metal Sonic, who drew closer.

"Target located, orders?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Obliterate her as Dr. Robotnik ordered." Snively replied, over the com.

"Acknowledged, engaging now." Metal continued.

"Metal, you have to stop this!" Clawdia cried.

"Request Denied feline." Metal responded, as he drew nearer.

* * *

Dr. Robotnik sat at his monitors, he looked pissed. The screen he was viewing showed Echo.

"Sir, please reconsider. Roboticizing echo will remove her ability." Alex insisted.

"Her talents are useful, but the Doctor has a point Axel." Shadow intruded.

"I know, it's just-" Axel began but was cut off.

"Are you feeling too attached to your 'girlfriend', Anarchy?" Dr. Robotnik interrupted.

Axel looked like he was caught off guard.

"Remember who your boss is." Robotnik continued. "My word is law."

"Y-yes sir!" Axel agreed.

Snively entered the room, he wore a headset that was directly linked to Metal Sonic's command system.

"Dr. Robotnik, Metal Sonic has engaged the fur ball and her companion." Snively reported.

"Excellent, then they won't stand a chance." Robotnik chuckled.

Dr. Robotnik switched the screen to show Metal engaging Clawdia and manic.

"Just what I like to see. A cat being cornered, before they die." He smirked.

"Isn't this a bit harsh Doctor, why not just roboticize her?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow, don't you see? I am going to roboticize her, dead or alive. Whatever it takes." Robotnik chuckled.

"You shouldn't doubt the Doctor, hedgehog." Snively scoffed.

"It was just a misunderstanding." Shadow replied. "I assure you that it will not happen again."

* * *

Seth, Onyx and Darkness continued in search of the others, but encountered a two S.W.A. , who were standing guard.

"Again?!" Seth complained.

Darkness had run out of ammo from earlier, so she was now disabled from fighting. Seth engaged them, firing beams at them from his gun. Suddenly, one of the robots grabbed him, lifting him up into the air, causing him to drop his gun.

"Darn it!" he yelled, trying to break loose.

Onyx charged for an attack, but one of the bots engaged her next. She was forced to cancel her attack, jump above the S.W.A. , landing on it's head. As the bot flailed, she charged again, blasting down upon it. The machine crashed to the ground, and onyx gracefully stepped off, approaching the remaining one that held Seth. She picked up the gun, glaring up at the bot.

"Let the monkey go!" She demanded.

It didn't obey, shooting at her. She back flipped out of the way of each shot, throwing Seth's gun to Darkness.

"Cheery-o darling." Darkness smirked, firing the gun at the robot.

The beams only dented the armor, the bot still held the angry blue monkey in it's grasps.

"Shoot, that should have worked!" Exclaimed Darkness.

Onyx slide across the ground, and leg swept the S.W.A. , causing it to fall. Seth was released, giving Onyx the opportunity to charged for another attack. She blasted a beam from her hand again, scrapping the bot.

"You alright, Monkey brain?" Onyx asked, with a giggle.

"Uh, yeah…. Thanks blonde." Seth replied, somewhat blushing.

"No 'Shut up Blonde, I could have taken it down myself'?" Onyx asked, mimicking Seth's voice. "Gotta say, I'm surprised."

"You an me both." Darkness included.

"Are ya trying to make me go bananas!?" Seth hissed, blushing violently.

"Mayyyyybe." Onyx giggled.

"Shut it Blonde!" Seth growled.

"Come on you two, let's go find Clawdia and Manic. Hopefully they have found Metal so we can get out of here." Darkness suggested.

* * *

Metal Sonic grabbed Clawdia by the throat, holding her close. She gripped his hand, trying to get loose.

"Me..tal… Please… you have too….. Stop this…I'm begging you." Clawdia struggled to speak.

"I listen only to Dr. Robotnik. Your effort is meaningless." Metal growled.

"Don't you… even know… who I am!?" Clawdia cried out.

"Affirmative, your are the priority target as of this moment. You must be exterminated!" Metal replied, still clutching her throat.

"No… I mean.. who I am… like my name." Clawdia asked again.

"Negative feline. Now quit this meaningless chatter." Metal hissed.

Flemeth stood above on the roof, watching the whole thing as ordered.

"Wow this is really boring." She sighed. "Why does the doctor want me to keep an eye on these two? They're going to die anyway. I just don't understand what he's so worried about."

Clawdia's expression changed, and without warning she kicked off of Metal's chest, causing him to release her. She landed on the ground.

"This is your last chance Metal!" Clawdia hissed.

He switched his target, picking up Manic again.

"Give up, or your companion dies first." Metal threatened.

"You still have emotions, so I know your still in there metal!" Clawdia hissed, she charged at him.

Sliding behind him, she quickly disabled his movements.

"Why! Why can't I move!?" Metal Sonic yelled.

"I disabled them for now. I can't let you hurt manic anymore." Clawdia replied.

Clawdia broke Metal's grasp on Manic, dragging him away from Metal, and laying him down. She then began tinkering, trying to restore Metal Sonic to his original settings.

"Come on!" She growled.

"Stop this!" Metal demanded.

"What the heck! How did fath- Dr. Robotnik block me from getting into your systems? I don't have problems hacking software, so what gives!" Clawdia hissed.

"He encrypted my software, so you won't steal me again." Metal tormented. "Give up NOW!"

Metal started breaking through the override.

"Whiskers!" Clawdia hissed.

She looked back over at manic, but back at metal Sonic. Clawdia hacked into his software again, but this time, not his settings. She set a timer.

"Forgive me." She spoke, gently.

"I do not understand." Metal Sonic growled.

Clawdia kissed Metal's cheek, and ran as fast as she could to Manic, helping him up. He was barley coming too.

"Clawdia?" He spoke, grogginess in his voice.

"We have to get out of here, and fast!" Clawdia instructed.

"Why?" Manic asked.

"Just hurry!" Clawdia ordered.

"What about Metal?" Manic asked.

Clawdia didn't answer, they rushed to the opposite side of the ship, standing just outside Dr. Robotnik's lab. Clawdia turned around, looking at metal Sonic.

"I'm sorry Metal, there wasn't anything I could do." She whispered.

Suddenly Metal Sonic self destructed, his pieces flying across the ship, parts on fire. His main core, was blazing, with smoke flying into the sky. Manic looked down at Clawdia, she looked as if she was going to cry, but held it in.

"Hey, are you going to be okay Paw?" Manic asked.

Clawdia nodded, "I'm just glad I was able to save at least one of you." Clawdia spoke, her voice sounding sad. "Manic I need you to know something."

Clawdia stepped closer to Manic, placing her hands on the sides of his face. Manic began to blush.

"I chose to be with you, I was just going save Metal since he is… was my friend. I was just afraid to tell you earlier." She pulled Manic closer, kissing him on the lips. He's expression was in shock, not expecting this to ever happen. She released him shortly after.

"Come on." Clawdia spoke, entering the door.

"W-wait! Where are we going?" Manic asked, still blushing.

"To find out what Robotnik is up to." Clawdia replied.

"Is this really such a good idea?" Manic asked, nervously.

"No, but I want to know what he's planning." Clawdia , Onyx and Seth just got outside, seeing Manic and Clawdia across the way, Clawdia and Manic entered, finding a set of hallways. Clawdia began walking down one of them, expecting to find her father's lab. Instead they found themselves in a room filled with robot clones that looked exactly like Metal Sonic.

'Whiskers…" Clawdia gasped.

"Yikes! What was Robotnik planning?!" Manic murmured.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Clawdia replied, softly.

The others appeared behind Manic and Clawdia.

"Clawdia we just saw Metal Sonic destroyed back there, what happ….end?" Onyx asked, noticing the Metal clones.

"Bloody hell!" Darkness gasped. "No wonder Robotnik stole Metal Sonic."

"This isn't good, we're going to have to destroy this place before any of these metal Sonics are activated." Seth suggested.


	13. The Escape

**Chapter 13: The Escape**

Clawdia approached the terminal, trying to hack into the database. She looked exhausted from earlier against metal Sonic. She slammed her fist against the keyboard in a rage,

"Whiskers!" She yelled.

"We don't have much time, I'm sure enemies will be closing in shortly." Seth murmured.

"Paw, let me give it shot." manic asked, stepping next to her.

Clawdia stepped out of the way, standing out of the way as Manic took over.

"This'll be a cinch." Manic chuckled.

"You alright?" Onyx asked Clawdia.. "You know, about Metal?"

Clawdia looked at her friend. "Maybe it's for the best."

"Strange timing to be optimistic." Seth whispered.

"Shut up banana breath!" Onyx growled, in shushed tone.

"Hey!" Seth growled back, in shushed tone.

Manic finished hacking the software. "As I said before toots, child's play."

"Nice work manic, guess you do have hacking skills." Darkness spoke.

"Ha ha, no worries. This hardware's ancient, so it so a snap." Manic chuckled.

"We're not out of the water yet. We still have to set these clones to self-destruct, and destroy the mainframe." Clawdia spoke, sternly.

Onyx placed her hand on Clawdia's Shoulder. "Maybe we can salvage one, and reprogram him." Onyx suggested.

"Why bother? It would never be the same as Metal, at least this way we're safe from Robotnik cloning more." Clawdia stated strongly.

"If your Sure Clawdia." Darkness spoke.

"I'm positive. It's better this way." Clawdia continued, as she typed.

Heels clicked from behind, as the door seals locked.

"Now now, what do we have here. I step away for one moment, and I return to find the Doctor's robot in pieces. You don't think I'll just let you get away with this, do you?" Spoke a toying voice.

They all turned around, except for Clawdia. Before them stood the Griffin, Flemeth.

* * *

Snively approached Dr. Robotnik, looking rather nervous.

"M-Metal Sonic has been destroyed sir." Snively reported, anxiously.

"NO! NO! NO! NOOOO! Darn that betraying feline!" Dr. Robotnik screamed in anger, as he slammed his fist against the computer on his chair.

"Shall I step in Doctor?" Asked Shadow.

Robotnik looked back at the black and red hedgehog.

"Not just yet Shadow, we shall see how Flemeth handles them…for now." He sneered.

"As you commander, doctor." Shadow bowed.

* * *

"Shall we dance?" She smirked. "I was getting rather bored watching Metal Sonic have all the fun."

"Who are you?" Seth growled.

"Dr. Robotnik's most trusted creation, Flemeth the griffin." She snorted.

"I don't recognize that name." Clawdia murmured to Manic, while continuing her set up for the detonation.

"Neither do I." Manic replied.

Flemeth scoffed. "Of course you don't, I was created right after your escape, two years ago."

"What?" Clawdia gasped, turning around.

"Don't let her shake you hun, you need to set that bomb." Darkness murdered to Clawdia.

"Right." Clawdia turned around, resuming her work.

"You see miss kitty-cat, I was your replacement. The doctor was going to roboticize you, unlike what Snively had told you. After your escape, I was brought in, I had died only hours before hand, almost like destiny. The doctor saved my life, even though I am part machine, I still have a mind of my own. I trust the Doctor with my life, so I didn't need mind control like Ibex did." Flemeth teased.

"But your not a robot like metal Sonic!' Manic exclaimed.

"True, I am not entirely. The doctor doesn't always fully roboticize his subjects, sometimes he only uses half the effort so he won't be over thrown by a machine with artificial emotions. Though Metal Sonic was created, not roboticized. Alas I have chatted to long." Flemeth finally stopped talking, as she dove at them. "Farewell."

Onyx tried to hold her back, but her powers seemed to be depleting. Seth shot a blast from his gun, knocking Flemeth back.

"Onyx why couldn't you use one of your powers." Darkness asked, worry in her voice.

"I-I don't know. We must be very close to a chaos emerald, that's the only explanation." Onyx spoke, sounding awfully tired as she wheezed.

"Greaaat…. Just what we need." Seth groaned sarcastically.

"What's going on down there?" Ryuu asked over the intercom in Darkness' ear.

"We encountered complications. Stand by for shore leave Ree." Darkness replied.

"Roger that!" Ryuu exclaimed.

"Whiskers! It's locked, I can't delay the self-destruct sequence. Less than 5 minutes till detonation." Clawdia exclaimed.

Manic ran across the room to the door. "Then we best hurry and escape!"

"Oh no you don't!" Flemeth growled.

Flemeth lunged at Clawdia, who swung her tail at the griffin. The griffin was slammed backwards, but caught air, and flew before hitting the ground. Manic began picking the lock on the door. Onyx was tackled, being knock back onto the ground. Darkness quickly helped Onyx to her feet.

"You alright hun?" She asked the hedgehog.

"I feel weak…. I only get this way near chaos emeralds." Onyx murmured, weakly.

"That's because Robotnik already has six of them, and they are close by. Too bad you'll never reach them." Flemeth taunted.

"Why does Robuttnik always have an edge?" Manic groaned.

Seth shot again at Flemeth, piercing her wing, causing her to cry out. He shot another blast at her, knocking her back, she was too damaged to move. Seth guarded the girls, as they reached Manic's side.

"How long till that bomb goes off?" Seth asked.

"We only have about a minute left." Clawdia whimpered.

Manic opened the lock, and they made their way down the halls and onto the deck.

"Only thirty seconds left!" Clawdia exclaimed, nervously.

Ryuu's ship swooped in, hovering in front of them. "Hurry!" He stated

They quickly climbed aboard, and flew around to the other side of the ship, reclaiming Manic's hover board. The other side of the ship erupted from within the room that held the Metal Sonic clones, but the rest of the ship appeared fine.

"Looks like Robotnik will survive this strike." Darkness stated.

"We hit him good though, he won't be able to recover with the lose of those robot clones." Manic replied.

Ryuu and the other flew off, on their way back to HQ.

* * *

Several hours had passed, and Robotnik was still violently screaming in a blind rage from everything that had happened.

"AHHHH! I hate that cat girl almost as much as I hate that hedgehog!" Robotnik yelled in a rage.

"Sir." Snively tried to speak.

"That blasted feline! She destroyed the metal Sonics and Flemeth!" Robotnik continued.

"Sir." Snively spoke again.

"Then her 'friends' destroyed Ibex too! Oh this just makes me sooooooo STEAMED!" Robotnik hissed.

"Sir." Snively tired again.

"Ahhhhhh!" Robotnik continued yelling.

"Doctor, I believe Snively is trying to tell you something." Shadow spoke up.

"What is it Snively!" Robotnik asked.

Snively cleared his throat. "Doctor, I was trying to tell you that we still have one Metal Sonic left. This one is more advanced than the others because he is the original." Snively stated.

"What was that Snively?" Robotnik asked, seeming in a better mood already.

"I salvaged the fragments from the original Metal Sonic that was destroyed by Clawdia. I only just finished repairing him, with upgraded parts and armor. Metal Sonic is even more dangerous than before." Snively explained.

A Metal Sonic appeared from behind them in the lab, but he appeared different than before.

"I have decided to call him 'Shard' sir." Snively introduced.

"I am ready for your instructions, Dr. Robotnik." Shard greeted, his voice the same as before.

"Excellent!" Robotnik chuckled sinisterly.

"What do you want us to do with Echo, Sleet and Dingo?" Shadow asked.

"Roboticize them!" Robotnik ordered.

"B-but sir!" Axel spoke up, in fear.

"Don't fret rodent, your going too." Robotnik chuckled.

"Wait! Sir! I did ever thing you asked!" Axel begged, as he began backing up.

"But your 'girlfriend' screwed me over! Grab him Shadow!" Robotnik commanded.

"As you command, Doctor." Shadow obeyed, grabbing Axel.

"No! Please! NOOOOOOOOO!" Axel's voice was heard, as he was dragged off into the Roboticizing chamber.

"Shard, fetch me the others." Snively requested.

"Confirmed, I shall obey." Shard replied, taking leave to get Echo, Sleet and Dingo.

* * *

The air ship landed, and everyone got off. Onyx, Clawdia and Manic stood on the ramp, while Darkness and Ryuu went inside to see if there were any missed calls.

"Looks like no missed calls." Ryuu stated.

"Bollocks!" Darkness groaned.

"Your back." Sloan greeted, with Scale hugging her brother.

"Big brother!" She giggled.

"Yeah, we are." Ryuu stated, looking over at Darkness, smiling at her.

* * *

"We have to stop Robotnik." Manic stated.

"You still sound like a freedom fighter." Clawdia chuckled.

"Well, I am one, even though I'm not allied with Sonic anymore." Manic replied.

A vortex appeared suddenly behind the trio. A silver male hedgehog appeared from behind.

"There you are." He spoke.

They turned around to see him.

"P.P.3 you don't belong in this time zone." He spoke.


	14. Unexpected Visitors

**Chapter 14: Unexpected Visitors**

The silver hedgehog stood before Onyx, Clawdia and Manic. He blocked the entrance to the base, only the waves behind them.

"And who might you be?" Onyx asked, seeming annoyed.

The silver hedgehog drew closer, but the vortex behind him stayed open.

"I'm Silver the hedgehog, and you don't belong here. Your from the future just as I am, but several hundred years later than I." Replied the hedgehog.

"The future?" Manic asked.

"Didn't I mention that? Whoops, guess I forgot." Chuckled Onyx, nervously.

"P.P.3. You need to return with me, before you alter this point in time." Silver stated.

"Silver, you may already be to late." Spoke a female voice coming from within the vortex.

A familiar purple feline exited the time portal, this time without the brown cloak from before.

"Hey! I know you! You helped me back when I broke into the super-max two years ago." Clawdia exclaimed, excitedly.

"Yes, it has been a long time, my friend." Replied the purple cat. "Let me formally introduce myself, I am Princess Blaze from the future. I see you have already met my friend, Silver."

"Blaze, you know them?" Silver asked.

"Just Clawdia I'm afraid." Blaze chuckled.

"Wait how do you know my name?" Clawdia asked.

"Because, your older brother told me to keep an eye on you." Blaze explained.

"Older brother?!" Clawdia and Manic gasped.

"Yes, I know you have not met him, but when he arrives, everything shall be explained." Blaze replied.

"Okay…" Clawdia looked nervous.

"Let me guess, I can't take P.P.3 back, can I?" Silver asked Blaze.

"I do have a name you know!" Onyx growled. "It's Onyx!"

"Pardon my friend, he isn't always the most polite individual." Blaze spoke to Onyx, but looked over at Silver. "This time you shouldn't take her, she's already made an impact in this time, as well as helped Clawdia."

"Oh alright." Silver sighed.

"Excuse me, Blaze? If Onyx wasn't in this time, what would have happened differently?" Asked Clawdia.

"You would have ended up with Shard instead of Manic." Blaze replied.

"Shard?" Clawdia asked.

"You know my name too?" Manic asked.

"Excuse me, I meant Metal Sonic. In my time he is called Shard." Blaze replied. "And yes Manic, you were to be Clawdia's best friend, but it seems things went in a different direction."

"Wait! You two are a couple?" Onyx squealed.

"Uhh…." Clawdia muttered blushing.

"Yeah!" Manic chuckled, arm over Clawdia's shoulder.

"What else?" Clawdia asked, shaking off the red face.

"You…. You would have been roboticized at this point of time, but I am relieved that choosing Manic altered that path." Blaze continued.

"But wait, Metal Sonic was destroyed." Onyx stated. "So how could he have been alive after this point in time?"

"Yeah, I still would have went to help rescue Metal Sonic, regardless of the outcome." Manic said.

"It happened the same way, but Clawdia wouldn't leave Shard. Snively repaired him, with some remodeled designs. Be wary, Shard is no longer your ally Clawdia." Blaze explained.

"He's alive?" Clawdia asked, some what worried and a little happy.

"Afraid so, but he is twice as deadly now. Do you still wish to have his friendship?" Blaze asked.

"I couldn't fix him before, Dr. Robotnik installed a firewall I can't get passed. I would have to say 'no'." Clawdia explained.

"Smart choice my young friend." Blaze replied.

Footsteps approached from behind as a male black cat with dark black hair appeared behind Blaze, he wore a forest green cloak, covering most of his body. He looked very similar to Clawdia, as if he was her twin. The purple vortex closed behind him, as he now stood next to Blaze.

"My princess, I came as you have requested." He greeted Blaze.

"Kamon, allow me to introduce you to your younger sister and her friends." Blaze giggled.

He looked very surprised. "Clawdia? Is that really you?" He asked in shock.

Clawdia looked surprised. "Ummm, yes I am Clawdia. Sorry, but I-I don't… remember you." She murmured.

"Don't fret little sis, I wouldn't expect you to." Kamon replied, gently.

"Does that mean that I am from the future?" Clawdia asked.

"Yes, you are originally from our time, so your much older than I was expecting to see. You would have been just a kid about now in the future, but we were forced to leave you back in the past." Kamon explained.

"Kid? Then you must be much older than me. Why was I forced to be left in this time zone?" Clawdia asked, trying to understand the reasons behind this.

"I'd like to know this too, Clawdia had a rough childhood here living with Dr. Robotnik." Manic seemed upset.

"We are time travelers, you an I, as are Silver and Blaze. We left you back in the past as a spy within the Robotnik empire. When you were born you were naturally good with machines, making you the perfect candidate." Kamon tried to explain.

"Spy? For what, How was I supposed to know this, I was a baby!" Clawdia exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, you must think something awful of me. Robotnik altered the balance of the universe. You were supposed to save us. If it was my choice, I wouldn't have let mother take you back in time. Her and father both went back to leave you, I had followed, begging them not to, but they wouldn't listen. I watched as Robotnik's goons found you. Sleet and Dingo captured them, under Snively's order. I'm not sure what happened to them after they Sleet returned to Robotnik. All I know is, that you were in." Kamon continued.

"Sleet and Dingo brought me to Robotnik?" Clawdia asked.

"Yes, luckily Dingo kept you safe. I can see he's one of the reasons why you were not roboticized." Kamon explained.

"That explains why Dingo favored me more than the others did." Clawdia sighed.

"If Robotnik is still alive in your time it must not be to far into the future." manic stated.

"It's two years from now when it all happens." Kamon explained.

"What did happens in the future?" Onyx asked.

"Something in the universe was altered, I'm not sure what but it has something to do with the chaos emeralds." Kamon replied.

"Robotnik has six already." Manic stated.

"So it is still happening." Blaze spoke up.

"But what can I do?" Clawdia asked.

"I'm not sure, but first we need to secure that last emerald and keep it out of Robotnik's hands." The purple cat stated.

"But where is it? It could take years to find it." Manic asked.

"We'll know if I start getting weak." Onyx muttered.

"Maybe the freedom fighters know it's whereabouts?" Silver suggested.

"Silver, you could be right." Blaze replied.

Darkness stepped outside to kiss Ryuu in Private, but after a short kiss she noticed Clawdia's brother, Blaze and Silver.

"Oh hello, would you like to bring your guests inside?" Darkness asked.

Clawdia glanced back, as did the others.

"That might not be a bad idea." Manic chuckled.

"Would you like to come inside? Perhaps stay the night? It is getting late." Clawdia asked.

"Of course. Silver, Kamon, let's go inside." Blaze spoke up.

After they all entered the base, the living room appeared to be the location where the guests were to stay. Clawdia stayed to chat more with her 'long lost Brother'' Kamon. While manic and Onyx had went off to bed already. Silver sat at the open front door, looking off at the night sky.

"Kamon, how do you and Blaze know each other?" Clawdia asked.

Kamon chuckled, looking at Blaze. "I was once one of her royal guards."

"It's okay, you can tell her." Blaze gave Kamon permission.

"We… We're engaged. We have been since we were kids. We just haven't gotten married yet because of the chaos in the future." Kamon spoke nervously.

"Does that make you my sister-in-law?" Clawdia asked Blaze.

"In fact it does." Blaze chuckled.

Some time had passed and everyone had gone off to bed. Clawdia tossed and turned under her bed sheets, while a nightmare crept over her shoulder. She feel into a dream, where she stood looking off into the distance, seeing Robotnik's lab. Inside the Roboticizer was her, or maybe her parallel self. Screams came from her other self, as she watched silently. A robot version of her exited the machine, and was greeted by a robot that looked like metal Sonic, but the colors were different. Maybe this was the 'Shard' Blaze had mentioned. Clawdia continued watching this, as if glimpsing into an alternate reality. The robots embraced each other, as if love was still present. Dr. Robotnik appeared in front of the organic Clawdia, chuckling menacingly.

"It's your turn cat girl!" He chuckled.

"But not before Robotnik tortures you, traitor." Snively appeared, also laughing evilly.

Her robot counter part and Shard appeared closer, the four of them drew closer, trying to capture Clawdia. She began running, but found herself on the Egg carrier, she kept going, until she reached the ledge.

"Oh no!" She whimpered, glancing behind her, seeing them in pursuit.

"Help me! Manic! Manic, where are you?!" Clawdia cried out.

A hand placed on her should, shaking her gently.

"Clawdia, wake up. Your dreaming." Manic's voice was heard.

Clawdia's eyes opened, finding herself in her bed, with the door opened. Manic knelt at her bedside, being the one who woke her up. Clawdia had tears in her eyes as she grabbed manic in an embrace, crying softly as she held onto the green hedgehog. Manic wrapped his arms around her.

"I-I saw me turned into a robot, but there was two of me… Robotnik tried to catch me. He was going to robotize me too." Clawdia cried softly.

"Shhh, don't worry Paw, it was only a dream. Don't worry, I'm here." manic spoke softly, trying to comfort the back cat.

"I was so scared…." Clawdia whimpered.

"Hey, the Manic man is here. I promise the dream won't hurt you." manic comforted.

Clawdia glanced out the window, seeing it was still night time.

"Manic, can you sleep in here for the rest of the night? I'm afraid to go back to sleep." Clawdia asked, softly. She was still scared.

"If you want, you know I can't say 'no' to you." Manic chuckled, kissing Clawdia's forehead.

"Thanks manic." She whispered.

Clawdia laid back down on the bed, and gave room for manic to lay next to her. They laid is a sweetheart's cradle, and soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


	15. Blaze's Request

**Chapter 15: Blaze's Request**

Morning came, as the sun rose into the blue sky. Most of the base was still sound asleep as Clawdia's eyes fluttered open. Manic was still there, asleep with Clawdia in his arms. She smiled at him, as she nuzzled closer. Manic yawned, as he rubbed his eyes. They opened to see Clawdia snuggled up next to him, which made him grin.

"Hey, morning toots." He greeted as he stretched his arms back, grogginess in his voice.

Clawdia held her upper body up, hovering right above manic, which made him blush.

"Morning Manic." She greeted back, sounding somewhat sexy.

Manic blushed violently. "Wow." He finally chocked up.

Clawdia giggled as she climbed over him, and stood up walking over to her dresser.

"Hey! Where's my morning kiss?" Manic teased.

Clawdia turned around, but the door opened suddenly. Manic looked scared, not expecting the door to open.

"CLAWDIA! TIME TO WAKE UP!" Onyx greeted excitedly.

She noticed manic seconds later, looking concerned.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't know manic was in here." Onyx spoke, giggling nervously.

"Next time why not try knocking." manic suggested, seeming annoyed.

"You guys weren't-" Onyx began to ask.

"No! Manic heard me having a nightmare last night, and woke me up. I asked him to spend the night because I was afraid to go back to sleep." Clawdia spoke nervously.

"Yeah, she talks in her sleep." Manic chuckled, getting to his feet. 'Well I should probably go take a shower, see you in a bit Paw." Manic kissed Clawdia real quick and left the room.

"Awe, how cute." teased the albino hedgehog.

Clawdia grabbed a change of clothes. "Your going to embarrass me." Clawdia gasped.

"Sorry, you two are just too cute together." Onyx squealed. "So, what was the nightmare about anyway?" Onyx Inquired, more serious in her voice.

Clawdia stood there, holding her change of clothes. "I saw myself, well more like an alternate universe version of myself getting roboticized. She was romantically involved with a strange looking metal Sonic, but I was there watching, so I know she wasn't me. She dressed differently and her hair was still pure red, well before she was roboticized. After that Dr. Robotnik, Snively, the other me, and uh Shard I think, all chased me, telling me my turn was next to be roboticized. I was so scared. But manic came to my rescue and I awoke." Clawdia told the story.

"That's quite the dream. I think what Blaze told us yesterday may have put some weight on your shoulders Claw, I wouldn't worry about it too much." Onyx assured her short feline friend.

"I know, I know. It just felt, so real." Clawdia replied.

"Besides, manic will keep you safe. You know how crazy he is about you." Onyx teased.

"Maybe that's why he was named 'Manic", ha ha ha. Hey, Onyx how come I never see you with a guy?" Clawdia asked.

"Oh, umm well I haven't told him I like him yet." Onyx blushed, nervously.

"Who is he?" Clawdia asked, excitedly.

"You'd probably never believe me if I told you." Onyx chuckled.

"Sure I will, you're my best friend." Clawdia assured Onyx.

"Okay, promise you won't laugh." Onyx asked.

"I promise." Clawdia replied.

"Please don't tell him… It's Seth." Onyx spoke quietly.

"Really? I thought you hated him." Clawdia asked, surprised.

"It's just a façade, I really do like him. I'm just worried he doesn't like me." Onyx blushed.

"You'll never know if you don't try. That's what have you always told me." Clawdia spoke confidently.

"Stealing the words straight from my mouth, you really do spend a lot of time with Manic." Onyx chuckled.

"Why because he's a thief?" Clawdia asked, oblivious to the joke.

"Yes silly!" Onyx laughed.

Some time had passed and Clawdia met with Blaze and Kamon in the living room.

"How did you sleep?" Clawdia asked.

"Just fine." Kamon and Blaze replied, but realized that they had both spoke at once and started laughing,

Silver glanced up. "I slept alright."

"That's good." Clawdia replied, cheerfully.

"Clawdia, I've been meaning to ask you… and your friends if you would joining the fight against Dr. Robotnik." Blaze asked.

"You mean joining the freedom fighters, don't you?" Clawdia asked.

"That would be correct, I know you and Sonic aren't on good terms, but it would make the fight against Robotnik more in our advantage. You know him better than any of us." Blaze continued.

"I'll have to think about it." Clawdia murmured.

"She has every reason to be upset with Sonic." Manic intruded, leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"Yes, I understand." Blaze replied.

* * *

Onyx entered the ship hanger, finding Seth taking with Ryuu.

"Have you grown the balls to finally kiss your girlfriend yet?" Seth mocked.

"Yeah, we just don't kiss in front of people. So stop being a such a jerk." Ryuu scoffed.

"I am who I am." Seth taunted.

"Get over yourself." Ryuu chuckled. "Why are you so interested in the idea of Darkness and me anyway? Why don't you go and get yourself a girlfriend of your own?"

Seth only replied with mocking sounds. Onyx approached from behind.

"Seth?" She called.

He turned around. "What do you want blonde?" he grumbled.

Ryuu smirked. "I'll leave you two alone." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Ryuu!" Seth called to his friend.

He glanced back at Onyx, they were all alone.

"Seth." Onyx spoke up.

"What's wrong with you? You never call me Seth." Seth asked, annoyed.

"Can't we be nice once in a while?" Onyx asked.

"Sure I guess." Seth scoffed. "So what is it?"

"I know we always fight all the time, but I don't hate you." Onyx went on.

"Okay?" Seth asked.

Onyx grabbed Seth's shoulders, tightly. "Seth I like you."

"That's nice." Seth looked confused.

"I'm trying to tell you I have feelings for you, don't you get it?" Onyx tried to explain.

"Onyx, I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in a relationship." Seth explained as calmly as he could.

"F-forget I said anything. It's fine." Onyx stuttered.

"Uh okay." Seth replied, looking concerned.

* * *

"Shard, prepare to leave with Shadow. You two are going to search for the secret Freedom Fighter hideout!" Dr. Robotnik chuckled.

"Of course master. What is our target?" Shard inquired.

"The final chaos emerald my robotic friend." Robotnik replied, chuckling.

"Doctor, what if we can't find the location?" Shadow asked.

"That's where our double agent comes in." Snively intruded. "Sonic will never know what hit him."

"Any other questions?" Robotnik asked, menacingly.

"Negative. My mission objectives have been noted. Awaiting shore leave as instructed." Shard replied.

"I'm ready for departure as well." Shadow added.

"Excellent!" Robotnik chuckled deviously.

* * *

Clawdia was in her room, packing her belongings in her shoulder bag Onyx had gotten for her last birthday. It has an 'X' logo on it in various spots, the 'X' was always Clawdia's favorite shape, and had become her trademark amongst her friends. Onyx entered the room, setting down a large backpack with tons of pockets.

"Are you sure you want to got through with this Claw?" Onyx asked. "Joining the freedom Fighters just because of some nightmare?"

"Well the enemy of my enemy is my friend, it's worth a shot joining the freedom fighters… as long as you and the others are there by my side." Clawdia explained.

"As long as your confident this is what you want, because you are going to have to face Sonic when we get to Knothole you know. If your fine with that, then I am a hundred percent with you on this." Onyx stated.

"Same goes for me toots." Manic intruded. Over his shoulder was a black back pack, he held only one of the straps over his should, leaving the other to hang aimlessly.

"I'll be fine as long as you two are there with me." Clawdia giggled.

"So who else is goin'?" Manic asked.

"Just me." intruded a voice.

They glanced at the doorway, behind Manic, to see the monkey.

"Well, besides those cats and Silver." Seth chuckled.

"What about Darkness and Ryuu?" Clawdia asked.

"They need to catch up on some jobs we're going to miss. I'm going to make sure nothing goes wrong, who knows how long we'll be there for." Seth continued, putting out his cigarette on the wall.

"We will be here when you get back though hun." Darkness intruded. "Remember, this is your home now."

"Thank you Darkness, for everything." Clawdia replied, hugging her wolf friend.

"Blimy, your acting like your never gonna see me again." Darkness chuckled.

"Blaze did say it happens in two years, so we might not see you for a long time." Onyx spoke up.

"We will all miss you while your gone, if any of you get home sick don't be afraid to give us a ring." Darkness replied.

"Seth, you better be on your best behavior!" Ryuu exclaimed, with a chuckle as he walked over.

"You too fire breath!" Seth chuckled back.

After saying their 'goodbyes' , everyone all met in the living room one last time. Blaze opened a portal, letting the others cross through before her, and leaving last. The purple vortex closed behind her as they made a quick passage to the entrance of Knothole village.


	16. Entering Knothole

**Chapter 16: Entering Knothole  
**

The gang stood on the outskirts of the Hidden Hidden Knothole village, after arriving my the vortex that vanished behind them. Blaze looked to the others.

"Sonic is expecting Silver, Kamon and I, but he in unaware of you four. He may be hostile at first, but I will attempt to talk him down. Sonic and his allies need to know that you are on his side Clawdia. If I fail, you may have to speak your peace." Blaze made sure to fill them in.

"I'm ready, there's no turning back now." Clawdia spoke up, with determination and confidence.

"That's my sis!" Kamon exclaimed.

They made there way inside, but were blocked my the watch post.

"Please stop right there." Spoke a French accent from the tan colored coyote guard.

"Antoine, please let us through." Kamon insisted.

"Princess Blaze, Silver and yourself may pass Kamon, but these four are unfamiliar to me." Antoine insisted, seeming less of a coward than in his youth.

"My sister needs to speak with the Blue blur." Kamon insisted.

"No I think not. She stinks of Dr. Robotnik." Antoine scoffed.

"I'll go find sonic then." Silver suggested.

"oui, oui. Silver you may pass." Antoine replied, letting the silver hedgehog pass.

Silver enter Knothole, walking as he search for Sonic the hedgehog. He noticed Sally talking with Sonia, so he approached them.

"Hello Sally, hello Sonia. By chance have you seen Sonic?" Silver asked.

"I haven't seen my brother all day. I think he's out still trying to find Manic." Sonic replied.

"Why don't you just tell Sonic where Manic is then Sonia? Sonic's worried about him, you know that." Sally replied to the pink hedgehog.

"I was asked not to tell Sonic, Manic and him aren't on very good terms anymore, you know that." Sonia explained.

"Yes I understand that, but Sonia wants to fix the bond. He told you when he asked." Sally replied, sounding worried.

"Well Manic is actually at the watch post at the moment, and can't seem to get in with his friends." Silver interrupted.

"My brother is here? In knothole? This must be a miracle!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Did I hear you right Silver?" Asked a voice from behind.

Silver glanced back to see the blue hedgehog standing behind him.

"Sonic! " Silver exclaimed.

"Well? I'm waiting." Sonic asked as he tapped his foot.

"Go and see for your self pal." Silver chuckled.

Sonic sped over to the watch post, with Silver not to far behind him. He stopped suddenly seeing Clawdia there.

"What is SHE doing here?" Sonic growled.

"Sonic, please you must understand." Blaze began to speak.

"Not now Blaze." Sonic quieted the purple feline.

Manic stepped in front of Clawdia. "Sonic, you need to relax bro, this isn't cool how your treating Clawdia."

"What, so you're her friend now? You barley know her manic." Sonic hissed.

"I know her better than you do. She's not working with Robuttnik anymore." Manic growled.

"Oh yeah!? What makes you so sure? Why not explain to me then, why the last time I saw her, she broke Metal Sonic out of the super Max?" Sonic went on.

"Please, stopping fighting." Blaze insisted, but wasn't loud enough for either hedgehog to hear, or perhaps they didn't want to hear her.

"Metal Sonic was her friend!" Manic went on.

"Was? So your saying Metal Sonic defected then, eh?" Sonic asked, still enraged.

"More Like Dr. Robotnik stole him, and turned him against me and Manic." Clawdia interrupted.

"Sonic, she saved me, sacrificing metal Sonic so I wouldn't die! She set Metal to self destruct, but Blaze said that Robotnik has him fixed, we gotta stop Robotnik!" Manic raised his voice.

Sonic scoffed. "Quite the love struck teenager act for just a sec. You sound like a babbling idiot."

"Why I oughta!" Manic growled.

Onyx quickly dove in holding back the hedgehogs before any violence would happen.

"Would you too quit this pointless fighting!" Onyx yelled.

Both grew very quiet.

"Clawdia was brought here by your trusted friends, with hope that she could finally become your ally and ALL you do is be that memory that haunts her so badly that she cries just remembering how you were when she first met you! She deserves better than this Sonic the so-called hedgehog! When she was a kid you could have easily gotten her to join your side, but you took the evil path instead. It took her a lot of courage and a great group of friends just for her come here and to talk to you today. She's a sweet girl, and my best friend so PLEASE, just give her a chance to explain herself." Onyx told Sonic, the words straight from her heart.

Sonic looked in shock. "I-I had no idea… I was only trying to protect the freedom fighter village." Sonic murmured

"Not to make matters worse bro, but she' also my girlfriend now." Manic added.

"What?!" Sonic gasped.

"Sonic! be careful!" Called a voice, as his yellow fox friend flew in.

"Tails?" Sonic asked, glancing back at his friend.

" Antoine told me that Eggman's daughter is here." Tails spoke, but then realized Clawdia was standing there. "Oh no."

"Tails, relax it's fine buddy. We're going to give her one chance to see if she's really had a change of heart. My brother stands with her, so I really have no choice." Sonic replied.

"Have you told Sonic what you told us about the chaos emeralds Blaze?" Seth asked.

"Yes, Sonic is aware of it, just not the part about Clawdia." Blaze replied to the Monkey as the group followed Sonic and Tails into the freedom fighter village.

"Manic!" Sonic called, running over to hug her brother.

"Hey sis!" Manic chuckled, hugging his sister.

"Oh you look familiar." Sonia spoke to Clawdia after releasing her brother.

"We met once, you were getting after Manic for trying to get Sonic to get ready early for the gig that never happened." Clawdia spoke softly.

"Wait! No, really? You're Eggman's illegitimate daughter?" Sonia started babbling.

"Chill sis, Sonic wouldn't have let her in if he wasn't sure she was alright. You know that." Manic interrupted. Manic put his arm over Clawdia's should, pointing at her with his thumb. "Oh and she's my girlfriend now."

"I would have never thought you would actually get with her, after all that drama you and Sonic fought about right after She was chased out. Wow, that's just… Wow." Sonic sighed in surprise.

"So you really did fight for me." Clawdia spoke up.

"Would I lie to you babe?" Manic chuckled.

"I suppose not." Clawdia replied.

There were several people lingering around the village, minding their own business, which made Clawdia remember that one night. She grabbed Manic's hand suddenly.

"Hey, you aright?" Manic asked, seeming worried.

"Just remembering. It sort of made me jump." Clawdia explained.

"Oh paw." Manic sighed, knowing Clawdia was under a lot of stress.

"I'll be fine, I promise." Clawdia assure her green hedgehog.

"Hey Sonia, Knuckles asked me to fetch you. I'm not sure why honestly." Scoffed a bat girl who landed next to the Pink hedgehog.

"Oh yeah, I'll be right there Rouge. Nice seeing you manic." Sonia replied as she followed after the large breasted bat girl.

"Well that was weird." Onyx noted.

"I didn't think so." Seth spoke up.

Onyx gave him a weird look.

"Whatever." Seth scoffed. 'Would ya quit staring at me Blonde?"

"Sorry." Onyx scoffed.

* * *

Shadow and Shard entered Dr. Robotnik's lab.

"Doctor we were unable to locate the Freedom Fighter Village." Shard reported.

"Any luck with that Spy?" Shadow asked.

"She hasn't reported back yet." Snively explained.

"Where's the doctor?" Shadow asked.

"He has a guest at the moment." Snively grumbled.

"A guest?" Shadow asked.

"Organic female detected." Shard spoke.

The door opened and a girl walked it, she looked human but she had a cat tail and cats ears cover with a bright pink bow.

"Snively, Eggy asked me to let you know that he doesn't want to be disturbed. He's upgrading some of the robots again." She spoke up as she sat down in Robotnik's chair.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked. "Wait are you the spy?"

"Spy? No way. I'm Sara, duh. Eggy and I play those video games he asked you to pick up last week. I used to be Sonic's friend, but south islanders aren't as fun as' Dr. Robotnik'." Sera replied.

"Sara is the doctor's… lady friend." Snively explained, not seeing to into the idea.

"I see." Shadow replied.

"SOOOO! Who wants to play some video games?" Sara squealed exactly.

"I'll pass, I don't have time for useless child's play." Snively scoffed, leaving the room.

"What about you?" Sara asked.

"Sorry, I'm busy miss." Shadow replied, leaving the room.

She looked at Shard, and her stared at her.

"I'm not even going to ask." She groaned leaving the room.

* * *

"Sonic!" Knuckles called as he approached the blue hedgehog and the new arrivals. "We got a major problem. The master emerald was stolen!" He exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Sonic gasped.

"I think whoever it was, had intents of stealing the chaos emerald and mistook the Master emerald for it." Knuckles explained.

"Don't worry Knuck, we'll get it back. I bet Eggman's behind this." Sonic replied to the red Echidna.

"Good thing you hid the chaos emerald where he can't find it." Rouge interrupted.

"How do we know you didn't swipe the Master Emerald?" Knuckles growled at the bat.

"You don't!" She chuckled. Knuckles grabbed her. "I'm kidding you knucklehead!"


	17. The Chaos Emeralds

**Chapter 17: The Chaos Emeralds**

Nightfall hit, Clawdia and her friends made way into the guest hut, since they were planning on staying a while. Blaze and her companions had another hut they were staying in because they were regular guests from the look of it. A hammock hug from the ceiling of with a window couch built in on the opposite side and two build in book cases on either side of the entrance. Clawdia and Onyx rolled out sleeping bags, laying side by side by the fit pit in the center. Manic took the couch while Seth called the hammock. The girls lay awake, while the boys appeared to be asleep.

"You know, something weird." Clawdia spoke in a hushed voice.

"What?" Onyx asked, in a hushed tone.

"I positive that I am over Sonic. I felt nothing when we saw him." Clawdia stated, her voice hushed.

"Maybe you just think Manic is a better catch!" Onyx exclaimed, quietly.

" Yeah, that I know." Clawdia giggled, her voice whispered.

"So, what do you suppose Robotnik wants with those chaos emeralds?" Onyx asked.

"To be honest, I have no clue. He never shared his plans with me, I was basically a servant." Clawdia replied.

"Less information for us I guess. I still can't believe how he treated you, what a jerk, honestly." Onyx scoffed, sounding annoyed with Robotnik.

"Are you worried about coming in contact with a chaos emerald Onyx?" Clawdia asked.

"Kinda. Sonic must have it hid at a distance if I'm not feeling it. You guys wouldn't have my help if I was in range, it drains my powers and makes me weak." Onyx explained.

"I know how you feel." Clawdia replied.

"Do you too ever sleep?" Seth asked under his breath, his eyes still closed.

"I have to force myself to sleep at night, I was born nocturnal. I am a cat after all." Clawdia giggled.

"Yeah and I don't really need sleep, I was created, remember." Onyx retorted.

"But your still organic, and organics need sleep, even Robotnik does." Seth continued, his voice quiet.

"Not tired." Onyx giggled, smiling at the now open eyed money boy.

"Me either." Clawdia joined in.

"Onyx is a bad influence on you Clawdia." Seth scoffed.

"I am not!" Onyx retorted, slightly playful.

"Are too blonde!" Seth taunted back.

"Umm we might wake up manic if you guys keep this up." Clawdia murmured, nervously.

The kept at it, not noticing her.

"Am Not!" Onyx giggled, standing up.

"Are too!" Seth snorted, also standing up.

"Guys?" Clawdia whimpered.

They were pushing each other backwards. Onyx seemed more playful about it than Seth, since he was irritated again.

"I think Onyx is a great influence of Clawdia." Manic chuckled.

They stopped and glanced over. He had one eye open with a smirk. They stood frozen, still holding each other back.

"See monkey butt, I am too!" Onyx giggled.

"MONKEY BUTT!?" Seth growled, violently blushing.

"Sorry Seth, I couldn't help it, haven't used that one before." Onyx laughed uncontrollably tears in her eyes.

"Maybe we should go to bed now?" Clawdia assumed.

"Okay, hey Paw wanna cuddle?" Manic teased.

"Not with others in the room." Clawdia blushed.

"Pweeese!" Manic begged, with the cute puppy face.

"No!" Clawdia blushed some more, somehow manic wound up clinging around her waist, laying on the ground while she was sitting up. "Manic!" She blushed some more.

"Ohhh okay…. Fine." He pouted, laying back down.

They all went to sleep shortly after, and awoke to a knock at the door. The sun had not yet arisen in the sky. Clawdia was the first to wake, hearing another knock at the door.

"Ughh…." She groaned as another knock was heard. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." She muttered.

Sonic stood at the door, with his friends Knuckles and tails.

"Sonic?" Clawdia asked.

"Can we come in? We need to talk." Sonic spoke up.

"Uh sure I guess." Clawdia replied allowing the three boys inside.

After everyone was a wake they gathered around the fire pit.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Clawdia asked.

"Blaze told us more info about what's going to happen in the future, but with very little detail. She said since your on our side, that future might change." Sonic explained.

"Guess she didn't want us to get much spoilers!" Manic chuckled.

"Manic, you should be more serious. There is a crisis coming within the next two years." Tails spoke up.

"Can't I lighten the mood." Manic pouted.

"What do these chaos emeralds do anyway?" Clawdia asked.

"How did you-" Tails began.

"Blaze told us too." Seth interrupted.

Knuckles cleared his throat. "The Chaos emeralds' true abilities are unknown to us, but every time we have encountered all seven Sonic becomes 'super sonic' with their help. The emeralds are directly effected by the master Emerald, which I guard up on Angel Island. Unfortunately it has been stolen, and we need to get it back, along with whatever chaos emeralds Eggman has."

"It's speculated that these chaos emeralds might actually have a mind of their own and help whoever they see fit." Tails added.

"So why does Robotnik want them?" Onyx asked.

"Eggman has collected them before in the past, but he had never succeeded with his plans. I would guess that he has plans for another doomsday weapon." Sonic replied.

"I see. So do the chaos emeralds or this doomsday weapon have to do with me? What can I do to help?" Clawdia asked.

Blaze and Kamon entered the hut.

"Sorry we're late." Kamon greeted.

"I tried waking Silver up, but it's no use. We shall have to discuss this without hi." Blaze started.

"Blaze maybe you can answer Clawdia's question." Sonic suggested. 'What do the chaos emeralds have to do with her? "

"And how can I help?" Clawdia added.

"Kamon, I think you might be better at explaining this to her than I, she does share your genes." Blaze asked.

"Very well." Kamon stood up. "Clawdia, Our family has been faithful guardian's of Blaze's kingdom before any of us existed."

"Okay?" Clawdia seemed confused.

"This is where it gets a bit hard to explain. You see, we hold a rare genetic code passed down from our ancestors. We are time travelers, with the gift of regeneration." Kamon continued.

"Regener-what now?" Clawdia asked in surprise.

"It means we can cheat death, but only nine time total. There are rules that apply to this regeneration, we cannot come back to life from death of old age, being roboticized, infection, bleeding to death, starvation, broken bones and the loss of a major organ or body part. We do not regenerate body parts, once it's gone it's gone. I'm sure by now you wonder how you surprised near death experiences." Kamon continued.

"That does explain a lot of experiences of late. I jumped from the egg carrier and crashed into some trees, I drowned but I didn't die, I'm sure there was a few other times when I was beaten by Robotnik… it all makes sense now…" Clawdia seemed surprised.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful. Who knows how many lives you have left." Kamon spoke sternly.

"No I get it." Clawdia replied.

"Guess what they say about cats is true then." Seth snorted.

"I'm not finished. Being time travelers we can move though the detentions in space and time, but it takes years to perfect it. You do not have the ability to travel through space and time like Blaze and I." Kamon went on.

"SO how does this have anything to do with the chaos emeralds and ME?" Clawdia asked, feeling like her question was being avoided.

"You can handle the emeralds, without anything happening to you. Some experience a 'super form' while some grown weak and seem like they might die. The emeralds effect everything and everyone differently." Blaze spoke up.

"So why me then?" Clawdia asked.

"You can speak with them." Sonic spoke up.

"WHAT?" Clawdia gasped.

"Kamon can too, but he is effected by them, and may dement ion jump just by the touch." Blaze added.

"Hey I get it!" Onyx spoke up.

"She's the perfect way to get the emeralds to stop helping Robotnik." Knuckles explained.

"I see now. I'll do whatever I can to help." Clawdia accepted.

"Good, come on then. You need to speak with the chaos emerald we have hidden away." Sonic stated.

* * *

Shadow entered the vid room, seeing Robotnik observing robots building a giant device within the Egg carriers hanger.

"What are your plans now, since Clawdia stopped the original plan to take over the planet with metal Sonic clones?" Shadow asked.

"I have drones already at work, they are preparing my newest Doomsday weapon." Robotnik chuckled.

"What are you planning on calling this weapon." Shadow inquired.

"I haven't decided yet." Robotnik replied. "Any ideas Snively?"

"The only thing I can think of is 'Eggnihilator' Sir." Snively replied.

"The Eggnihilator, ooooh I like it!" Robotnik squealed excitedly. "It sounds perfect for a world destroyer, do you concur?"

"Affirmative Doctor." Shard agreed.

"It does have a nice ring to it." Shadow also agreed.

"We just need that final chaos emerald sir and the master emerald to power it." Snively reported.

"We already have the Master Emerald." Robotnik chuckled.

"What? How did you get it from angel Island without that echidna pursuing?" Shadow asked.

"Even I was surprised! Our spy is better than I original had thought." Robotnik snorted.

"Sounds like things are going according to plan." Shadow replied.

"Indeed they are!" Robotnik exclaimed.


	18. Robotnik's Spy

**Chapter 18: Robotnik's Spy**

Sonic led the others to the power ring lake, stopping before it.

"I had one of the others hide it below the surface. I can't swim, I only hope the one who stole the master emerald can't either." Sonic explained.

"So how are we going to get it? I can't swim very well." Clawdia whimpered.

"Where is it down there? I'm fine with swimming." Seth snorted.

"It's hidden at the bottom between some oddly shaped rocks." Sonic explained.

Seth took off his shoes and the rest of his clothes, except for his pants, diving into the lake. He swan way down deep to the bottom, searching where sonic specified the emerald was hidden. He searched but nothing was to be found, making a swift return to the surface to catch his breath.

Seth gasped for air. "Sonic, you got yourself a problem. That emerald you mentioned. Well it's gone!" Seth exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Sonic gasped.

"That thief who stole my master emerald must have paid the chaos emerald a visit recently." Knuckles spoke up, sounding concerned.

"I'll go find Sally, she'll know what to do!" Tails called, flying off to the village.

"Who hid the emerald, maybe they are the spy." Onyx spoke up.

"Vector was the one who hid it, but I can guarantee that he is not the spy." Sonic grunted.

"Then who could it be?" Manic pondered.

"Has anyone been suspicious as of late?" Blaze asked.

"Just you brining Clawdia and the others in." Sonic retorted.

"Do you think we'd actually betray you sonic?" Kamon asked, concerned.

"No, I don't fully trust the company you brought though." Sonic explained.

"Sonic I'm the only thief amongst them, and you know I would never steal from you or the freedom fighters!" Manic exclaimed.

"I know that, sorry I'm just under a lot of stress." Sonic rubbed his forehead.

"Well who's missing?" Onyx asked.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"If someone stole something, wouldn't they escape and return to Eggman?" Onyx explained.

"That's a very good point Onyx, I'll be back in a flash." Sonic replied, running off to make a check list of who's present.

* * *

"Sally when are you an Sonic going to get married? Bunnie and Antoine got married last year." Sonia inquired her friend.

"yea we did, still a happy couple I might add. You and Sonic should get hitched too." Bunnie giggled.

"I don't know yet girls, we've been together for a long time. He just hasn't asked yet." Sally replied, her voice almost sad. "When are you and Knuckles getting married?"

"Oh I don't know.. I'm not the only girl he's seeing right now." Sonia sighed.

"Who else is he seeing." Bunnie asked.

"That Rouge lady." Sonia groaned.

"I reckon you beat her to his heart first then, you too have know each other for some time. Longer than that sexy bat girl." Bunnie provoked, playfully.

"Oh yeah rub it in! I know my boobs aren't as large as her's." Sonic groaned, folding her arms.

Tails busted into the hut, in a panic.

"Sally! We got a problem!" Tails exclaimed.

"What is it Tails?" Sally asked.

"Someone stole the chaos emerald!" Tails went on.

"My stars! Who?" Bunnie asked, shocked.

"I-I don't know." Tails continued.

"Do you think it was the same person who stole Knuckles' master emerald?" Sonia asked.

"Maybe, It's possible. What do we do?" Tails panicked.

"Relax Tails, come on." Sally replied, leading Tails out and starting to walk over to the lake.

"I better go check on Antoine. Sugar, you alright by yourself?" Bunnie spoke up.

"Oh it's fine Bunnie, you go ahead and check on you man. I'll be fine." Sonia replied, and Bunnie left the hut.

* * *

Sonic zipped back right as Sally and tails joined the others.

"I can't find Espio anywhere!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Wait! So Espio is the spy?" Knuckles asked.

"Why would Espio help Eggman?!" Tails gasped.

"I Don't know, but he has had a bad track record. Even Vector, Charmy and Mighty haven't seen him in a while. They say he's been disappearing off and on a lot recently." Sonic explained.

"Good luck finding him. He can disappear like a ninja." Manic stated.

"Don't you think I know that?" Sonic grunted.

* * *

"Shadow, the Doctor has requested that you go to these coordinates and meet with our spy." Snively spoke to the black and red hedgehog.

"But how will I know how I spy is? We haven't met." Shadow replied.

"They have been told that they are to look for a black and red hedgehog for pick up." Snively explained.

"That helps I guess." Shadow sighed.

"Also, Robotnik has other instructions for you Shadow before you take your leave." Snively continued.

* * *

Everyone split up into groups of two to search for the emerald thief. Sonic with Sally, Knuckles with Tails, Silver and Kamon, Clawdia with Manic, and Seth with Onyx. Some time had passed, and Onyx began to grow increasingly weaker.

"I-I don't feel so good." Onyx muttered.

"Quit your whining, we haven't even been looking that long." Seth groaned.

"The emerald!" Onyx gasped.

"Where?" Seth asked.

"I get this way close to Chaos emeralds. It has to be near by." Onyx explained, as she collapsed onto the ground.

"Onyx?" Seth asked, trying to help her up.

Seth noticed Sonic jump onto some rocks, caring Sally, he seemed in a hurry. Sally held her hand held compute NICOLE and pointed in the direction they were heading.

"Looks like Sonic may have found it." Seth spoke up, glancing back down at Onyx. "Hey, are you going to be okay?"

"As soon as it's out of range." Onyx grunted.

"Sonic might need us." Seth said, trying to help Onyx to her feet.

"Leave me, I'll be fine. You go help Sonic!" Onyx exclaimed. Seth decided to pick Onyx up. "Seth!? Hey what are you doing!?" Onyx blushed violently.

"I can't just leave you here." Seth replied.

"Put me down!" Onyx blushed.

Seth carried her as he moved in the direction Sonic ran. "Sorry, but I just can't do that."

"Why not?" Onyx asked.

"I'd worry to much… maybe this thief has back up. You would be defenseless." Seth explained.

"Okay, where's Seth and who the heck are you?" Onyx asked.

"Yeesh Blonde, I'm not always a jerk ya'know." Seth scoffed.

"I can walk on my own, just fine." Onyx spoke up.

"Sure you can." Seth said sarcastically. "Look Onyx, I've been meaning to tell you. Last time we spoke, and you told me you liked me. I told you I wasn't interested because… Well I was scared to speak my mind. I lied because I was nervous, I DO like you, I just couldn't say so before. I'm not used to openly expressing how I feel about others. What I guess I'm trying to say is ' I'm sorry'." Seth explained.

Onyx appeared in shock, blushing a deep red. Seth glanced down at her.

"Don't tell me your running a fever now." Seth grumbled.

"No no, I'm fine!" Onyx insisted. "Really."

"Good, because I don't want to catch a cold." Seth grunted.

"How would you catch a co-?!" Onyx growled, but was cut off with a kiss on the lips.

* * *

Sonic jumped down, still caring Sally. Clawdia and Manic had been in the area, and ran over to them.

"Any luck?" Manic asked.

"Maybe." Sonic muttered.

"The emerald should be very close now." Sally stated, she was let down and began walking in the direction of the signal.

Sonic, Manic and Clawdia followed close behind her. Around the corner was a voice talking, it was a one sided conversation to the group.

"I'm still waiting for him, what's taking him so long?" spoke the voice.

"That sounds like a girl's voice." Clawdia muttered.

"That sounds awfully familiar too." Sonic added, seeming concerned. "Wait! It couldn't be."

"I'm so sick of pretending to be love sick teenager over him, it's getting boring." Scoffed the voice. "He better be here soon, I don't want to get caught. See you in a bit."

Heels click as the girl moved in the direction of where they hid. She stopped suddenly, now seeing them hiding.

"Sonic!" She gasped.

"A-Amy?!" Sonic yelped.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" She giggled, hugging the blue hedgehog.

"What are you doing over here." Sonic asked, seeming nervous or scared.

"Sonic!" Sally scolded.

"What Sal?" Sonic asked.

"Bro, not to the bringer of bad news, but Dude, Amy's got to be the thief." Manic explained. "trust me, I would know."

Amy scoffed, pushing away from Sonic, to get distance between her and the others.

"How could you say that! I love sonic!" She gasped.

"I say your lying Pinkie." Manic smirked.

Amy groaned, holding her hand to her ear. "I need an immediate evac!"

"Not so fast!" Sonic yelled, running after Amy but suddenly she vanished.

"W-what the?!" Sonic gasped, in surprise.

"Sonic there they are!" Sally exclaimed, pointing on top of the rocks.

They glanced upwards, noticing that Amy was not alone. She stood next to a familiar a black and red hedgehog.

"Shadow?" Clawdia whispered in confusion.


	19. Coming to the Rescue

**Chapter 19: Coming To the Rescue  
**

"Finally! I was getting bored waiting." Amy scoffed, glancing at the black and red hedgehog who had appeared in the nick of time. "Oooooh Snively didn't mention how cute you were." She giggled.

"This isn't exactly the best time to be flirting. Save it for when we get back to the base." Shadow groaned.

"Okie dokie." Amy sighed, happily.

"Shadow?! Err… Hey! Give back that chaos emerald Amy!" Sonic demanded.

She stuck her tongue out at him, pulling down her eyelid with her index finger. Sonic started running, but suddenly Shadow used the chaos control and appeared next to Clawdia, swiping her before he returned up next to Amy.

"Manic! Help!" Clawdia cried out.

"Clawdia!" Manic called at her, running to the rocks. "Don't worry, I'll rescue you!"

"Come on, the doctors waiting." Shadow spoke to Amy.

"Of course he is." Amy Scoffed sarcastically. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "So long Sonic, it's been fun! NOT!" Amy taunted, before Shadow used the chaos control and teleported back to the Egg Carrier.

Manic looked very concerned.

"AMY!" Sonic screamed angrily.

"How could she do this Sonic? Amy's been a freedom fighter since she was Tails' age." Sally asked.

"I bet that was all part of the plan. She must have been a pawn the whole time, even when I rescued her from Metal Sonic the first time." Sonic sighed, still angry.

"Sonic, we HAVE to go after them!" Manic insisted. "I can't just let them take Clawdia or the chaos emeralds. Robuttnik is planning to roboticize her, I just know it." Manic seemed in a panic.

"I agree, but we're going to need back up." Sonic seemed unsure.

"Did you find the chaos emerald Sonic?" Seth asked, approaching with Onyx still in arms.

"Seth, I don't feel it anymore. Something must have happened." Onyx spoke, sounding worried. "Manic? Where's Clawdia?"

"Robotnik's goons got her and the chaos emerald, different ones from last time." Manic growled, tears in his eyes.

"We HAVE to go after them!" Onyx insisted.

"Nah-uh, your not going anywhere. They have the chaos emeralds, you will be useless there." Seth scolded.

"B-but.." Onyx gasped.

"You heard me." Seth retorted.

"I'll go with you." Spoke a voice.

Sonic realized it was Silver, who stood with Blaze and Kamon.

"Silver?" Sonic asked.

"I can help, you KNOW that." Silver insisted.

"Blaze and I shall wait here, and protect the Village along with the other freedom fighters." Kamon explained.

"Don't worry Sonic, Everyone will be safe. You need to stop this before it gets out of hand. Your our only hope now." Blaze added, sounding worried.

"But how will we find the egg carrier?" Silver asked.

"If it were just me I would run until I found it." Sonic mumbled.

"That will have to do bro, I'll keep up with my hover board." Manic replied.

"And I'll fly with my telekinesis." Silver added.

"Alright guys, let's hurry!" Sonic commanded, zipping off followed by the other hedgehogs.

* * *

Shadow appeared in the egg carrier, still holding onto Clawdia, Amy by his side.

"Hello traitor." Greeted Snively Clawdia.

"Oh did you miss me?" Clawdia provoked.

"For being a prisoner you sure act like you're the one pulling the strings." Amy scoffed in annoyance.

Clawdia scoffed. "Which traitor is really the worst one here? At least I'm not two-faced like you Pinkie."

"Next your probably going to use a line like 'you and I are the same'. I don't buy it tuna breath." Amy snorted.

"Your smarter than you let on." Shadow interrupted.

"It's called an act sweet heart." Amy giggled. "The less intelligent someone thinks you are, the easier it is for them to trust you. It's that simple."

"Then you are quite the actress miss Rose." Shadow complimented.

"Awe your such a charmer." Amy giggled.

"Eh-hem! Shadow please escort Clawdia to the roboticizer wing, and lock her up. Robotnik would like to roboticize her personally." Snively ordered, getting annoyed with the two hedgehogs flirting back and forth.

"As you command." Shadow replied, leading Clawdia off.

"Hey! When did Robotnik start letting you play boss?!" Clawdia called as she was led away.

"When he made me his second in command fur ball." Snively snorted, as she was led out of site.

Shadow closed the cell, with the force field enabled.

"Shadow! Let me out!" Clawdia begged.

"I'm sorry Clawdia. Orders are orders. I know we were friends when you were part of the Robotnik Empire, but now that your allied with the freedom fighters, we are no longer friends." Shadow explained.

Shadow walked away from Clawdia, heading back into the henchman dorms. He was approached by Amy.

"So Shadow, do you have a girlfriend?" Amy asked, playfully.

"No. My last girlfriend betrayed the empire and joined the freedom fighters." Shadow replied.

"Don't tell me it's that cat girl." Amy made a face.

"No, she left us a long while ago. I'm sure you know who she is, she's a bat." Shadow explained, somewhat laughing.

"Wait! Rouge? Seriously!?" Amy gasped.

"Yeah, we did have a falling out, she left me for Knuckles." Shadow explained.

"He he, well from what I've seen she's not the only one in line for that echidna." Amy giggled.

"Than too bad for her." Shadow chuckled. "What about you miss Rose?"

"Just call me Amy. Me neither, I acted like I like sonic because he is the leader of the freedom fighters, but I wasn't actually interested in him." Amy giggled.

"I see." Shadow said.

"I like you though." Amy flirted.

Shadow smiled.

* * *

"Shard!" Robotnik called.

"Yes Doctor?" He replied.

"Would you go pay Clawdia a visit? She needs a good punishment before her roboticization." Robotnik order.

"Shall I kill her?" Shard asked.

"I would prefer near death, but if it can't be helped. She's going to become a robot either way, then you can have yourself a little girlfriend." Robotnik chuckled.

"As you wish Doctor, I will try not to kill her." Shard replied, taking his leave to the roboticizer room.

'Excellent." Robotnik chuckled, returning his gaze onto the monitors.

* * *

Sonic sped along, followed by Silver and Manic. As nightfall hit they located the egg carrier.

"Sonic! Look!" Silver exclaimed, as he pointed at the massive ship.

"Nice work Silver!" Sonic exclaimed back.

"Come bro, hop on! We have to hurry before it's too late." Manic rushed.

"Manic, your starting to sound like me." Sonic gasped.

"I-I can't help it. I'm worried." Manic explained.

Sonic jumped onto Manic's overboard and the three hedgehogs rose into the sky.

* * *

The door opened in the roboticizer room, as Shard the metal Sonic entered. Clawdia could only stare at him, recognizing him from her dream.

"Metal?" She asked, sounding unsure.

"Negative feline, I am Shard the Metal Sonic." Shard corrected the cat girl.

"B-but Blaze told me that Snively rebuilt you after our last encounter." Clawdia gasped.

"This it true, but I am not the same Metal Sonic you once knew if that is what you were hoping for." Shard explained.

"Metal… I mean Shard. We used to be friends!" Clawdia tried reasoning with her former robot.

"Friends? If that is what you considered your feeling towards me then you are in denial." Shard chuckled.

"There was a point I had feelings for you, but I started having stronger feelings for manic…. Wait? You remember then?" Clawdia asked.

"It is true that I have your 'Metal's' memories, and his software, but that is all." Shard went on.

"So why are you here then?" Clawdia grumbled.

"Your punishment before you become like me." Shard explained.

"What do you mean?" Clawdia seemed unsure, speaking slowly.

Shard turned the force field off, grabbing Clawdia.

"Shard! Let go of me!" Clawdia demanded.

"I obey only Robotnik." Shard retorted, throwing Clawdia across the room.

Clawdia's body slammed against the roboticizer, the glass so durable that it wasn't even scratched. Clawdia tried to get up, but stumbled.

"Please! You have to stop this!" Clawdia begged, getting to her feet, and charged at Shard.

The machine grabbed her, throwing her up into the air, and charged at her, his rockets blasting out flames to catch up. His head smashed into her stomach, making her cry out in agony. He then pointed his rocket arm at her, sending out a blast. The impact sent her flying back to the ground, cover in bruises and cuts. She tried to get up, but she was too weak, collapsing back to the ground.

"That's enough Shard!" Robotnik chuckled. "Put her back into her cell for now."

"As you command." Shard acknowledged grabbing Clawdia's arm and dragging her back into her cell, and turning back on the shied.

"Please…" She weakly begged.

"Soon you will be like me, and then we can make your fantasies of me and you true." Shard chuckled, returning back to Robotnik's side.


	20. The Final Stand

**Chapter 20: The Final Stand**

Sonic and company reach the egg carrier, unsure where they needed to go they quickly went to the closest door, and Manic began picking the lock.

"Why aren't there any S.W.A. guarding? This is TOO convenient." Sonic spoke up.

"Your guess is as good as mine bro." Manic replied, picking the lock.

"Maybe he's expecting us?" Silver asked.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Come on." Manic stated.

"Little surprised you didn't make a joke." Sonic replied.

"As I said before. I'm worried." Manic muttered.

"Gotcha." Sonic acknowledged, understanding.

The trio entered the base.

* * *

Snively entered the hull where the Eggnihilator had been being worked on. Dr. Robotnik stood watching the drones finish up building it.

"Looks like the hedgehog is on board sir, and it seems he brought friends." Snively reported.

"Where did they enter from Snively?" Robotnik hissed.

"They appear to be taking the long way Dr. Robotnik." Snively replied.

"Good, then they will never make it in time." Robotnik laughed.

"Shall I alert the S.W.A. uncle?" Snively asked.

"Yes, set for priority one hedgehog." Robotnik chuckled menacingly.

"Right away sir!" Snively exclaimed, leaving the lab.

Robotnik pushed a button on a pedestal that stood next to his Doom's day weapon.

"Command systems online, awaiting orders Dr. Robotnik.." Spoke the computer, with a female voice.

"Computer, take the Egg carrier into outer space, and set the count down." Robotnik orders.

"System engaged, course set for outer space." Replied the computer.

"It's only a matter of time before this world is MINE!" Robotnik chuckled. He went to a monitor and hit a button. "Amy, Shadow! make sure my sweet Sara is comfortable."

"Right away Doctor!" Amy and Shadow exclaimed.

* * *

Sonic and the others continued through the halls, seeming like they were going in circles. As they turned a corner a group of S.W.A.T appeared.

"I'll handle this!" Silver exclaimed.

Silver stepped in, using his psychokinetic powers and levitating the guard robots into the air.

"Go ahead with out me, I'll catch up as soon as I deal with these guys!' Silver suggested.

"Thanks Silver!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I owe ya one, dude!" Manic added.

The brothers continued along the path, dodging several models of robot that appeared. They seemed to be going no where fast.

* * *

Clawdia lay in her cell, glancing at the roboticizer. Memories began to be heard in the back of her mind.

_"I would have been just fine being turned into a robot…" Clawdia's words echoed in her head._

"_Hurry, or your chance will be lost." Blaze's voice rushed._

_"So it was you who let Metal out!" Sonic's voice yelled_

_"My name is Onyx, Onyx the hedgehog." Onyx's voice greeted_

_"Nice to meet you Onyx, I'm Clawdia." Clawdia's voice greeted back._

_"I can't even get a robot to be my boyfriend…I can't believe that I'm still this pathetic…" Clawdia's voice spoke sadly._

_"Wait a sec… I know you." Manic's voice chuckled._

_"Just because your dad's Robuttnik and my Bro's Sonic, doesn't mean were enemies." Manic's voice spoke._

_"Even though I was never with Sonic, am is till not over him? Is that why I made Metal Sonic?" Clawdia's voice seemed in a panic._

_"Clawdia hold still, otherwise the color will run." Onyx's voice insisted._

_"Your daddy's awfully furious with you deary." Echo's voice snorted._

_"have I ever told you that your brilliant?" Manic's voice chuckled._

_"I don't want to loose Metal, but if I can't get him back, then I don't have a choice but to…" Clawdia's voice cried_

_"what ever happens, I just want you to be happy. Manic's voice comforted, sweetly_

_"You must be exterminated!" Metal's voice stated._

_"Forgive me." Clawdia's voice spoke genially._

_"What about Metal?" Manic's voice asked._

_"I chose to be with you, Manic." Clawdia's voice explained._

_"Kamon, allow me to introduce you to your younger sister and her friends." Blaze's voice giggled._

_"Blimy, your acting like your never gonna see me again." Darkness' voice chuckled._

_"We are time travelers, with the gift of regeneration." Kamon's voice stated._

_"Manic! Help!" Clawdia's voice cried out._

_"I am Shard the Metal Sonic." Shard's voice corrected._

_"Soon you will be like me, and then we can make your fantasies of me and you true." Shard's voice chuckled_

Clawdia's memories sunk in deep, making her shed a tear.

"Whiskers…" Clawdia grumbled.

* * *

Sonic and Manic continued, finding Robotnik's lab. Shard approached the two, reading to engage.

"Metal?" Manic asked.

"Negative hedgehog, I am Shard the metal sonic and you two are not welcome here!" Shard retorted.

"Manic, you go find Clawdia. I'll handle this one." Sonic insisted.

"Thanks Sonic." Manic spoke, continuing onward.

* * *

"Snively, put her in the roboticizer." Robotnik ordered, standing by the Eggnihilator.

"Very well." Snively replied, opening the cell.

Clawdia still lay on the cold tiled floor. Snively grabbed her, pulling her to her feet, and walked her over to the roboticizer.

As the glass lifted open, Snively whispered in Clawdia's ear. "Any last words Clawdia?"

Clawdia looked at him, surprised that he called her by her name.

"You called me Clawdia." Clawdia spoke weakly, sounding surprised.

"Yes, I did. NOW! In you go!" Snively snorted, placing Clawdia into the roboticizer.

Before the machine was set the alarms sounded suddenly.

"What in blazes was that!? Robotnik screamed.

"I'm not sure, sir." Snively replied.

"Set the roboticizer, and go find out what it is!" Robotnik ordered.

"Yes sir!" Snively replied, setting the roboticizer. "So long fur ball." He rushed out the door.

Shard had been flung through the wall, still in one piece. Snively appeared shocked.

"AHHHH! Sir! We have a problem!" Snively screamed. "Sir? Uncle, are you there? Uncle!?" Snively panicked.

* * *

Robotnik ignored his nephew, initiating the firing system.

"Target locked, weapons engaged, preparing to fire." The computer spoke.

"So long Mobious, the planet of freedom." Robotnik chuckled deviously.

* * *

Manic made it to the Roboticizer wing, finding Clawdia in the Roboticizer.

"Clawdia!" He called, running over to the device.

"Manic… I knew you'd come." She spoke softly.

"Hang on! I'll get you out of there!" Manic exclaimed, typing very fast onto the keyboard.

"Roboticization canceled." Spoke the computer.

The glass lifted, and Manic reached Clawdia,. Crouching to her level. She sat on the ground, looking very weak. Manic wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad I made it in time." Manic nearly cried, and kissed Clawdia on the lips.

"We have to get out of here Manic.." Clawdia muttered.

Manic picked Clawdia up, bridle style. Clawdia's eyes began to close slowly.

"Clawdia? Are you okay?" manic panicked. "Please speak to me!"

Clawdia reached her hand up, touching Manic's cheek, with a smile.

"Please be alright! Clawdia, please…. I love you!" Manic cried.

"Manic…. I love you too…" Clawdia spoke softly.

* * *

The Eggnihilator was now exposed in outer space, from beneath the ship. It fired nuclear projectiles towards planet Mobious. The chaos emeralds began to go haywire.

"WHAT!? What's going on!" Robotnik hissed.

"I'm what's going on Eggman!" Sonic announced, with his cocky voice.

A laser was shot at Sonic, but he barely dodged it.

"Not so fast hedgehog!" Shard demanded,

"What? Are you like indisputable or something!?" Sonic gasped.

"You shall be terminated now." Shard spoke.

A telekinetic blast came, knocking Shard back, into the wall.

"Sonic!" Silver called.

"Just in time!" Sonic exclaimed.

The chaos emeralds went out of control, and a white light covered everything in site. What happened to everyone on Mobious and aboard the egg carrier? Did a time vortex hit, causing a dimensional rift in time and space? Or was it something else? That question may be left unanswered…


End file.
